


Gotta Catch 'Em All (Klance)

by ScarlettBeat



Series: Pokemon Klance AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Had a really good idea, Hunk and Pidge plot to get them together, Kanto Region, Klance Month 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Shadam, Slow Burn, Was going to be for Klance month, adam deserved better, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettBeat/pseuds/ScarlettBeat
Summary: Lance and Keith grew apart as they got older, but fate brings them back together the day they start their pokemon journey. Follow along as the world keeps pushing the two together with their friends to put a stop to the crime syndicate Team Galra, and try to become the very best like no one ever was.Did I mention Hunk and Pidge conspire to get these two to recognize their feelings for each other?Updates every Thursday





	1. Chapter 1 of the Kanto Saga

**Author's Note:**

> So I planned for this to be for the fourth week of Klance Month, but it ended becoming a lot longer than i thought. So i decided to make it a series starting with Kanto and going all the way through Alola.  
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this series as much as I do writing it and my beta reader (jenners1207) getting early access! 
> 
> Characters will be added as the story progresses.
> 
> This will be a 7 part series

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-

A tan arm reaches out from the dark blue nest of blankets to turn off the blaring noise of the alarm. The boy gives a relieved sigh and cocoons himself again in the warmth of his comforter. Just as he was drifting back into slumber, a voice pulled him back out of it.

“Lance honey, it’s time to wake up!” his mother’s sweet voice coos, trying to unwrap her son from the blankets he has nestled himself in.

Lance ignores his mother’s attempts to pull him out of his covers. “Come on mom! Five more minutes.” he pleads.

“If I do that dear, you’ll be even later than you already are meeting with Professor Shirogane.” 

That makes Lance snap his eyes open. 

“Late? I can’t be late!” he yells while untangling himself from his nest of blankets. “Keith will never let me live it down if I’m late!” 

Lance tries to leave in such a hurry, he almost left without his travel bag.

“Where do you think you’re going without your bag?” his mother stops him by the neck of his shirt. 

Lance turns around giving an embarrassed chuckle, “Oh yeah, thanks mom!” he takes the bag from his mother’s hands and slips his arms through the straps. “I’ll see you when I get back mom.” 

Lance can see the tears his mother is trying to hold back, “We’ll be waiting dear. I’m so proud of you.” she gives a kiss to his cheek.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Lance rushes out of his home, he runs to the pokemon lab only a block away from his house. He opens the lab doors and gives an apology between gasping breaths. 

“About time you showed up.” a familiar voice scolds. 

Lance looks up to see him. Keith Kogane. Lance narrows his eyes at him and then decides to give a smirk, “What? You think looking this good happens without its beauty sleep?” he gestures to his face and gives his signature smile.

Keith just rolls his eyes and then turns to the professor. “Alright Shiro, he’s here. Can we get this moving along already?” 

Lance throws a glare his way. He would never admit this out loud, but he’s always been jealous of Keith. Shiro was his idol, he’s known as one of the greatest professors of the pokemon world and Keith has had the privilege to have him as a brother figure. Lance knew Keith’s life wasn’t full of rainbows and butterflies. The reason Shiro and him became so close was because of Keith’s mother always traveling. Another reason being himself. 

Shiro gives Keith a disapproving look and then motions for one of his lab assistants to come over. A tan,sandy hair assistant with black framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose walks over to the lab table placing down a briefcase. He unlatches the sides and opens it to reveal three pokeballs resting snugly in their slots.

“Thank you Adam.” Shiro gives him a smile and Adam just gives him a nod while walking back to the stack of papers by the computer. Keith was the only one that caught how his cheeks reddened at Shiro’s praise.

“Well? Take your pick.” Shiro says while gesturing towards the table.

Both boys study the 3 pokeballs intently before Lance decides to break the silence.

“Easy pick. I’ve been told I look devilishly handsome in blue, not to mention it’s my favorite color. Who else can look as good in blue as me other than squirtle?” Lance picks up the pokeball and releases the turtle like pokemon with a white light flashing from the pokeball.

“Squirtle!” the pokemon cries happily to see its new trainer. Lance picks it up in his arms and the pokemon happily cries once again while he gives a laugh. 

“I’ve always liked charmander.” Keith picks up the pokeball and the same white light shines when he releases the pokemon. 

“Char!” Keith bends down to scratch the charmanders chin and pokemon gives a happy cry while lifting his head up for Keith to reach a better spot. 

Keith gives a small smile and Lance’s heart can’t help but flutter. Sure, Keith is broody, a loner and may seem like he doesn’t care, but Lance knows he has a soft spot for pokemon and people he actually likes. Lance knew what that was like first hand.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oof!” a younger Lance is roughly shoved to the ground, scraping his elbows as he tries to catch himself.

“What a loser! How do you not even know that electric types don’t stand a chance against ground types?” James, a frequent bully of Lance’s mocks.

Lance feels his eyes burn with tears and his elbows stinging in pain. He bites his trembling bottom lip, trying to keep himself at bay, but to no avail and he feels the tears creating wet streaks on his face.

“Are you actually crying? Ahaha what a joke!” his mocking tone now takes a turn to cruel. “And you actually want to be one of the greatest trainers? Sorry, but I do-” James never gets to finish his sentence because a fist collides with the edge of his jaw and he falls to the ground.

Lance gives a small sniffle and wipes his eyes before looking up to see Keith. Lance’s eyes widen and gives a small smile as he watches Keith stand over James with his arms folded. 

“You know James, you should follow the advice of ‘if you don’t have anything nice to say, you shouldn’t say anything at all.’A helpful tip from having your face punched again in the future.” Keith taunts. 

James picks himself up giving a glare towards Keith. “Yeah, yeah, whatever Kogane. Thanks for ruining my fun.” he picks himself off the ground and brushes himself off before walking away.

Keith then turns towards Lance, eyes full of concern and holds out a hand. “Lance, are you okay?” 

Lance nods and accepts his hand and he feels himself being lifted back up. “Yeah, thanks.” he says shyly while dusting off his hands and clothes.

Keith checks over Lance while he’s dusting himself off and he sees a trickle of red fall down Lance’s arm.. “Hey! You’re bleeding!” he gently takes his arm into his hand. “We need to get you to the nurse so she can bandage you up.” Keith grabs Lance’s hand and quickly turns to bring him to the nurse’s office.

Lance gives a small blush and he’s glad Keith isn’t looking his way to see it. 

Little does Lance know, Keith is sporting the same small blush on his face too.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey, Mullet. Why don’t we battle?” he sets his squirtle down, “Unless you’re too chicken.” Lance tries to taunt.

“You’re on!” 

Charmander gets into a battle ready position and squirtle does the same. The tension (Shiro is debating whether it’s sexual or not) in the room is heavy and the two boys feel their adrenaline slowly boosting.. This is what Lance has been waiting for, to prove to Keith he’s going to be the best and no one can stop him. 

“Not in the lab please!” a panicked Shiro yells interrupting the staring showdown, or what he likes the call flirting.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Because I’m in a good mood today, I’ll let you make the first move.” 

“That will be the first and last time you make that mistake Keith. Alright squirtle,tackle!” Squirtle runs towards charmander and full speed and charmander makes no move to dodge. Just as squirtle is about to make contact with charmander, Lance hear Keith call his first move.

“Charmander dodge then use sand attack!” Charmander dodges to the side and then digs his claws into the ground, throwing dirt into squirtle’s eyes. 

“Hey, what gives?” Lance yells as squirtle rubs at its eyes.

“Hey, it’s legal in the league rules.” he shrugs. “Okay charmander, finish this up with a nice tackle and let’s end this.” 

Squirtle is still rubbing at its eyes as charmander charges towards him at full strength. 

“Squirtle dodge, quick!” Squirtle finally manages to crack an eye open, but it’s too late. Charmander drives it’s full force into squirtle and the pokemon cries out in pain. “Come on squirtle, get up!” Lance’s pokemon tries to pick itself up, but to no avail. 

“Charmander, good work.” Keith praises while returning his charmander to it’s pokeball. 

Lance on the other hand is bending down and gently picks up squirtle from the ground.”

“Squirtle, squirt.” the pokemon looks sadly towards Lance. 

“You did great buddy. Shiro do you have a potion on you by chance?” Lance asks. 

“Yeah, sure thing.” he hands Lance a potion and he sprays it onto squirtles bruise. “Alright, that should hold you over until we get to a pokemon center.” Lance says while returning squirtle. He then turns to look at Keith. “Don’t think you’ll win next time mullet” 

Keith cringes at Lance’s nickname for him.

“Next time, I’ll kick your ass for sure. Don’t miss me mullet!” he says. 

Keith only gives him a finger before Lance walks out of the lab. He turns to see Shiro looking at him with a smirk on his face. “What?” he asks. 

“Oh nothing, just wondering when you’re going to tell the guy you like him.” Shiro teases.  
Keith starts to sputter, “What!I-I do not like him! Anyways, speak for yourself! When are you going to finally ask Adam out? And don’t try to deny it, I’m always the one watching you two stare at each other when you think the other isn’t looking.” 

Keith knew he hit the bullseye when he sees Shiro’s face take on a pink color. “I’ll do it when the time is right okay? Besides, it’s not like you and Lance don’t give each other loving glances.”   
Shiro’s tone quickly changes from teasing to what Keith calls his ‘big brother voice’. “You two used to be really close, what happened?” 

Keith sucks in a sharp breath at the stab of pain in his heart. He doesn’t even know himself what happened. Lance was the first person to ever try and talk to Keith, always talking to him about his dreams of traveling the world and wanting to see new pokemon outside of the Kanto region. It wasn’t much longer and Lance had been able to break down Keith’s walls and he soon found himself hanging out with the talkative boy everyday. 

Then one day Lance just stopped hanging out with him. 

Keith was alone, once again while Lance moved to flirt and hang out with the females in their class. Lance, in simple terms, was extremely handsome. His sun kissed skin, his brown silky hair, his silky smooth face due to the help of those crazy skin care routines. It was pretty much impossible to see him without a group of girls giggling around him. Keith’s heart ached everytime they would make eye contact just for Lance to snub him. To make it all worse, Keith was just starting to discover that he was gay. Thankfully Shiro was there to help him through his gay panic. 

“It’s Lance, who knows? And if you wanna call our glares ‘loving glances’, be my guest. Lastly, if I did like him, which I dont, it wouldn’t matter.” Keith adjusts his backpack full of supplies on his shoulder before saying, “He doesn’t even consider me as a friend anymore. What makes you think he would want to date me?” 

Shiro’s heart clenches at the hurt laced in Keith’s words. “Keith-” 

“Look, can we just stop talking about it?” Keith voice cracks and he tries to cover it with a cough.

Shiro, although reluctantly, drops the subject and lets out a sigh. “Okay, sure. Now come here and give your big brother a hug!” he wraps his arms around Keith before he can protest and he feels Keith’s arms wrap around his back. “Stay safe and be sure to call me.” he whispers before letting Keith go.

“I will...and Shiro?”

Shiro turns to look at him. “Yeah?”

Keith shuffles in place and pink dusts his cheeks, “Thank you...for everything.” he knows Shiro will pick up the underlying message. He doesn’t wait for him to respond before heading off in the same direction Lance had gone. 

Shiro gives a faint smile as he watches Keith’s retreating figure. “No problem little bro.” he then walks back into his lab and watches Adam fervently type data results onto the computer. Adam has been there for him since their own pokemon journey. When Shiro said he wanted to become a researcher rather than a trainer, Adam was by his side supporting him all the way and instantly became his right hand man. Even when Shiro came out as gay, Adam never strayed only stuck by closer. 

Well now is as good a time as any.

“Hey Adam, can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Coming Takashi!”

Shiro’s heart squeezes in joy as his actual name falls from Adam’s lips. Well, practice what you preach right? How does he expect Keith to do anything if he can’t do it himself?


	2. Chapter 2

Lance sits in the pokemon center, eagerly waiting for his pokemon’s check up to finish. He’s pretty satisfied with the pokemon he has acquired so far. His Squirtle ended up gaining enough experience to learn water gun and bubble, which is sure to help them in their first upcoming gym battle. Lance thankfully has caught a Nidoran before making his way through Viridian Forest as a precautionary measure in the case that Squirtle can’t battle anymore, it’s double kick should do the trick. As Lance runs through possible strategies in his head, a trainer’s words nearby pulls him out of his thoughts.

“Did you hear? Some trainer took on the gym leader and won with without a single pokemon fainting.” Lance turns to see a group of trainers of listening intently to the one who just spoke.

“What really? That’s insane!” a girl who looks a little younger than himself gasps out with a shocked face.

As much as he wants to continue to listen, he hears the gentle voice of the nurse call him and he makes his way towards the counter.

“Great! Thanks a bunch!” he says while attaching the pokeballs to his belt holster. He glances back to where the group was standing and only sees two trainers left. Lance notices that one of the them was the one who mentioned the trainer who swept the gym leader without losing a pokemon.

“Hey!” he calls walking towards them with a hand raised. “So is what you said about this trainer true?”

The boy nods, “Yeah.”

“Would you by chance happen to know what he looked like?” 

The boy takes off his cap and scratches his head in thought. “Hmm. I don’t remember much. I think he had black hair that went about here” he gestures just slightly below his shoulders. “He also used a charmander and a sandshrew. Why do you ask? Thinking about battling him?” 

Lance only knew one person who could sweep through gym leader like it’s nothing. “Yeah, something like that.” he responds before giving the trainer finger guns as he leaves. “Thanks for the information.” 

There’s no doubt in his mind that the person the group of trainers were talking about was Keith. Who else in this day and age actually has a mullet? The echoes of the boy’s words fill his mind and Lance can’t help but find himself smiling. Keith always made sure that he was one step ahead of his opponent, knowing what their next move was before they even knew themselves. His heart swells with pride. That’s his Keith!

“Wait, my Keith?!” Lance yells out loud causing a few passerbys to give him odd looks. He gives an awkward laugh and nervously scratches his neck, “Sorry about that everyone!” he blushes.

‘Just having a small bi panic.’ he thinks to himself shortly after. As he continues to make his way to the gym, the tightness in his heart still doesn’t fade. If anything he feels his heart beating faster, not in fear but with something like excitement. ‘Why does my heart still beat like this?’ he wonders as his face twists into a grimace. ‘After everything I sacrificed to try and make it stop.’ Lance fists the fabric of his shirt over his heart.

Lance finally makes it to the gym and is blocked by a young boy and girl.

“Please just let me through! I’m here to battle the gym leader!” Lance then gives a princely smile towards the little girl, “Won’t you let me through dear princess?” he gives a price like bow.

The girl blushes a sputters a bit before folding her arms and answering. “You want to battle our big brother Hunk? You’re like, a million light years away from being ready for that.”

“Brother?”

“That’s right! Our big brother is the gym leader here!” she places her hands on her hips and grins.

“Listen how long have you been with your pokemon?” the young boy finally speaks up. Lance notices he’s not as loud as his sister, but has a much calmer demeanour. 

“About a week or two now.” Lance answers honestly. He watches the siblings give each other a shocked look before the girl speaks again.

“Seriously? And you want to battle our brother now?” the girl then starts to laugh hysterically and he shoots her an annoyed look. 

Lance then notices a boy with dark skin walk out from the corner wearing a yellow shirt, army green vest and a orange bandana around his head. 

“Guys, how many times have I told you? Stop running challengers off.” he scolds. The two siblings look down in shame and both apologize. 

“But big brother! He wants to battle you and he’s only had his pokemon for two weeks!” his sister cries. “There’s no chance for him!” 

“The last trainer who came through had his pokemon for just as long and we seen how that turned out, didn’t we.” Hunk fires back and his sister only gives a pout in response. “Sorry about them. I’m Hunk” he greets while holding his hand out for Lance to take.

, “No problem dude! I can’t believe you’re the gym leader here! You’re not much older than me!” he says taking his hand.

“Yeah, my dad used to be the gym leader here, but he wanted to take a break so now i have the reigns until he takes over again.” 

“Well, if you’re dad trusts you with the gym that must mean you must be a pretty good battler.” 

Hunks gives him a grin.

“Would you like to see for yourself?”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The battle lasted for a while. Lance was successful in taking out Hunk’s Golem with Squirtle, but not without his bruises. The real problem started when Hunk threw out an Onix next. 

“Onix smack him with your tail!” the pokemon gives a cry before sweeping it’s tail towards Squirtle.

“Dodge it, then climb onto it’s tail!” Lance calls.

Hunk gives a confused look. ‘Well this is a new one.’ 

Squirtle continues to run up Onix’s tail, struggling to stay on with the way he was thrashing about trying to shake Squirtle off. “Okay Squirtle, use bubble now!” Squirtle releases a torrent of bubbles towards Onix’s face and the pokemon roars before throwing Squirtle off to the ground. Squirtle tries to get up, struggling to get back on his feet. “Stop Squirtle!” Squirtle turns to look at Lance with hurt eyes, as if asking if he wasn’t battling well enough. Lance gives a fond smile, “You did nothing wrong buddy. You’re just too tired to keep going. Get a good rest.” He says and Squirtle gives a hoarse, but happy cry before Lance returns him to his pokeball. 

“Well Lance, your star pokemon is out. What will you do next?” 

“Squirtle isn’t my only star! My team is full of powerful pokemon and you’re getting ready to meet another now!” Lance’s pokeball opens to reveal a blue nidoran.

“Nido!” Nidoran takes action immediately and runs towards Onix at full speed. 

“Nidoran, try getting onto Onix’s body!”

“You won’t fool me with that this time! Onix quick smack ‘em away!” Onix tries to sweep his tail to hit Nidoran, but Nidoran uses his tail as a leverage and jumps off of it. 

“What? No way!” Hunk cries in surprise and bites his lip.

“Told you Squirtle wasn’t my only star! Now Nidoran, use double kick!” 

“Nidoran then gives two hard, swift kicks onto Onix’s head and the giant pokemon falls to the ground.”

“We won! Good job Nidoran!” Lance can’t keep the smile off his face and he bends down with arms open for Nidoran to jump into. 

“That was a good battle.” 

Lance glance up to see Hunk holding out a hand, which he happily accepts.

“Thanks man, same to you! You’re Onix had me worried for a bit he was really fast!” 

Hunk blushes and gives a hearty laugh. “Yeah, I figured since people would know that his speed would be low they would use that to their advantage, so I made sure to work on his speed! I take it you’ll be heading to Cerulean City next?” he asks.

Lance gives a nod. “Why don’t you come with me?” 

“Wait, what?” Hunk eyes widen in surprise.

“Yeah! You said you’re just taking over so you’re dad could have a break right?”

Hunk is so thrown off with the offer he barely manages to speak. “W-Well I mean yeah, but I don’t know if he’s ready to take it back over yet.” 

“Look ,I bet your dad wants you to go out and experience your own pokemon journey like he did when he was young.” Lance gives a warm look to Hunk. “Come on, don’t you want to have your own adventure?”

Hunk looks down and shuffles his feet in thought. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to ask.”

“That’s the spirit Hunk!” Lance slings an arm around Hunk’s shoulders.

“And you’re definitely sure you want me to come with you?” Hunk didn’t want to be extra baggage to Lance. He wanted to make sure Lance was absolutely positive.

“Yeah! The more the merrier right? Besides, it gets a little lonely on the road.” he gives Hunk such a wide smile he thinks Lance’s cheeks have to hurt. Nonetheless Hunk gives him a joyous smile back.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk decides to speak to his dad about traveling and he gives an immediate ‘yes.’ 

“R-really dad! You mean it?” an excited Hunk asks.

“Of course son! I don’t mind taking over the gym. I want you to explore, learn about and catch new pokemon! Find out more about yourself!” His dad’s words almost make Hunk tear up but he quickly blinks them back. Hunk and his father pack his bags while listening to his dad tell him stories of his own adventures.

“Sweet dude! Looks like you’ll be traveling with me!” both boys talk in their own little world while walking down the stairs, passing through the kitchen making their way to the door.

“Boys!” Hunk’s mother calls as the boys were getting ready to walk outside. “It’s getting late! Why don’t you both have stay the night, have some dinner and head out in the morning?” 

The two boys look towards the window and see the sky taking on a orange hue and other kids with their pokemon down the street heading back into their houses. 

“I guess that would be a good choice.” Hunk laughs, rubbing a hand behind his neck.

“Yeah good call.” Lance says, doing the same.

Dinner that night was filled with joyous laughter and many more adventurous stories from Hunk’s dad. Honestly, Lance misses the feeling of eating with a table full of people. He misses Veronica and the way she would tease him. He misses how his niece and nephew, Nadia and Sylvio, would come into his room and have him teach them about pokemon. Most of all he misses his moms garlic knots and hugs, but he wasn’t going to go back home this far into his journey because of some homesickness. He had something to prove.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After dinner Hunk and Lance go up to Hunk’s room to get some rest before the head out tomorrow morning. Hunk’s mother walks in with an assortment of blankets in her hands.

“Here you go dear.” she hands the blankets to Lance and he starts to lay out the blankets into a makeshift bed. 

“Thanks Mrs. Garret.” 

“I need to be the one thanking you! Such a sweet boy taking Hunk with him!” she pinches both boys cheeks.

“Mooom!” Hunk whines with a blush.  
‘Alright, alright!” she kisses Hunk’s forehead. “Goodnight boys!” she says turning off the light after both boys are settled in.

“Goodnight!” they reply.

It’s silent for a while. Lance has his arms folded behind his head staring at the ceiling in front of him. With all the excitement going on, he had forgot to ask Hunk about Keith. He then hears a shuffle from the bed next to him.

“Hunk?” Lance quietly calls. He looks and can barely see Hunk shifting again with how dark it is outside with only the moon providing light through the window.

“Yeah?”

“So, about the trainer who you battled….” Lance trails off.

Hunk gives a small snort, “You’re going to have to be more specific Lance. I’ve battled a lot of trainers.” 

Lance gives a chuckle of his own, “I’m talking about the one that you mentioned to your sister, who’s had his pokemon as long as me.”

“Oh yeah, him. He switched out his Charmander for Sandshrew as soon as he weakened my Golem and that’s all she wrote.” he gets quiet before saying, “Even my Onix didn’t stand a chance for how strong he was. Why do you ask?”

“Did he have shiny black hair in a mullet style? He’s also kind of has the broody, emo look going on that is actually pretty endearing. Not to mention his eyes are this nice shade of-”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Hunk cuts him off. “Yeah he did. I assume you know him from how much you’re fawning over him.” 

“W-what? I am not fawning over him!” Lance denies, thankful for the lack of the light in the room as he feels his face heating up. 

“Whatever you say buddy.” Hunk laughs, obviously not believing a word Lance said.

“I’m not! I’m just giving you very specific details.” he says in a defensive tone before calming down again. “Anyways, to answer your question, yes I do know him. He’s been my rival since towards the end of trainer school and we started our journey at the same time.” 

Hunk gives a hum before speaking, “I think there’s more to it than him just being a rival.” he teases.  
“Look, can we just drop it.” Lance snaps, instantly regretting it. “Sorry...it’s just a sore subject for me.” his voice wavers a bit. “You’re right though, there is more to it. We were best friends, but things changed.” It’s silent a few more moments before either of them speak again. “Well, that’s all I wanted to ask. Goodnight Hunk.” he says before turning over and closing his eyes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Skip

 

Keith has been on the road for almost a month now and has made his way to Lavender Town. He hasn’t had much trouble with battling gym leaders, but he’s always been a natural at pokemon battles since trainer school days. He decides to stop at the pokemon center to rest up his pokemon and give Shiro a call since he hasn’t done so in a while.

‘Probably losing his mind since I haven’t called in a month. I’m surprised he hasn’t sent a search brigade out for me yet.’ Keith thinks amusedly. ‘But first, I need to heal my team.’

“Welcome to our Pokémon Center!” the nurse says giving a bubbly smile, “we heal your pokemon back to health! Shall we heal your pokemon?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” he detaches his pokeballs on his belt and hands them to her.

“Alright! We’ll call your name once they’re ready!”

Keith starts to head towards the waiting room until he hears a man and a woman speaking something about ghosts. 

“I heard that a ghost has been appearing in the Pokemon Tower lately.” the man says.

“Really?” the woman asks shocked.

“That’s right. And a lot of people have said that they seen it.”

“Excuse me!” the man and woman turn to the sound of Keiths voice. “Is what you’re saying about the ghost really true?” he asks, trying to hide his excitement. What? It’s not really that impossible to believe, theres ghost type pokemon so how are ghost themselves not real? He’s a cryptid as well, sue him.

The man gives Keith a nod “Yeah, though i haven’t seen it myself, but everyone is talking about it.”

 

“This is taking place at the Pokemon Tower you said? Well it’s not hard to imagine considering this town is known as the gravesite for pokemon.” Keith puts a hand to his chin in thought.

“So you believe in ghost?” the woman asks him tilting her head.

“W-well I mean, I might, but they may also not exist.” he stutters. 

The woman gives somewhat of a awkward laugh, “Maybe not! I guess that white hand on your shoulder isn’t real either then.”

Keith quickly turns around in panic but sees nothing there. Oh. Just a joke. He turns around to tell the woman how he wasn’t amused by her joke when he sees her and the man nowhere in site. ‘What in the actual fuck?’ 

“Keith!” 

Keith turns to see the pokemon nurse looking expectantly at him. He quickly walks up to the counter, eager to distract his mind from what just took place.

“I want to thank you for waiting! You’ll be glad to know that your pokemon are completely fighting fit! We hope to see you again soon!” 

“Okay, thanks a lot.” He says reaching to grab his pokeballs and attaching them. 

“Oh! And if by chance you go to visit the Pokemon Tower, I suggest you visit the Pokemon House!” 

“Oh, okay will do. Thanks again!” Keith says before heading out the doors. ‘Sorry Shiro. That call is going to have to wait.’ 

Keith ends up asking some of the citizens of the town where the Pokemon House was and thankfully an elder lady gladly tells him the way. He then ends up at a building that looks to be the size of a medium size house. “I wonder why she told me to come here before the Pokemon Tower. Guess I should check it out.” Keith steps inside the building and glances to see the place homely decorated.  
“Anyone here?” he calls out.

“Yes?” a voice calls. A door toward the back opens and Keith sees a person around the same age as him walk out. 

“Hi, my names Katie Holt, but I like to be referred to as Pidge.” 

“The names Keith. So what exactly is the Pokemon House?” he asks glancing at his surroundings once more as to try and analyze what the place might be. 

“I can’t believe no one has told you yet, this place is where abandoned and orphaned pokemon are taken care of.” she says, shocked. “Come check it out!” she motions her hand for Keith to follow her. 

Pidge leads Keith through the back door and he looks to see multiple pokemon in pen like areas being tended to by some workers. All that Keith is able to hear throughout the room are the cheerful cries of pokemon and he can’t help but give a little smile. Though he frowns when the realization hits him of just how many pokemon have possibly been abandoned by their trainers. 

“You should talk to the founder of the Pokemon House. He’s actually my brother, Matt Holt!” she says proudly, but that proud look instantly becomes sad. “Matt says a lot of people think of pokemon as nothing more than tools or even some kind of accessories.”

“Damn, you have one hell of a brother.” Keith gives her a smile which she instantly returns.

“You bet!” 

Keith takes another look around at all the pokemon until something catches his eye. Keith moves toward a pen with a wary looking cubone in the corner staring at him. “So, what’s up with this one?” 

“Long story short, Team Galra ended up killing his mother while she tried to protect him. Matt is the only person he likes around him, everyone else just makes him nervous.” she rests her arms on the pens walls and gives the cubone a pitying look. 

Keith continues to meet the cubone’s eyes and clenches his fist. “Team Galra. What a bunch of assholes.” he mumbles. “I hope I see them soon so I can kick their asses. I see why the pokemon nurse wanted me to come here first now.” 

“Cut me a piece of that action would ya?” Pidge giggles. “And yeah, it gives more people a more sentimental feeling when they visit the tower.” 

Just then a middle aged woman, who looks a lot like Pidge busts through the door. “Pidge! I found out where Matt is!” she cries.

“Wait, You mean Matt isn’t here?” Keith asks Pidge and she shakes her head.

“No, he’s been missing for a day or so. Mom where is he at?” she asks with what sounded like relief and panic in her voice.

“Someone saw him go into Pokemon Tower! Which means that Team Galra is possibly holding him captive. ”

“Wait, Team Galra is in the tower? Why?” Keith turns to look at Pidge.

“No one knows. One day they just showed up, kicked everyone paying their respects out and took over the top floor as one of their bases.” she then rests her hand on her chin and gives a impish smirk, “He must’ve snuck his way in when they weren’t looking...I’m impressed!” 

Keith turns to look towards Pidge, “You still want a piece of that Galra ass kicking action?” 

“Hell yeah!” she says while patting the pokeballs on her hip. “Mom, watch the place. We’re bringing Matt back!” 

“Pidge you be careful! Oh, I haven’t caught your name yet.” she looks to Keith in question.

“The names Keith and I’m here to help. We’ll bring him back Mrs. Holt.” he assures the worried looking mother. 

“Keith, come on! Let’s go kick some Galra ass!” 

“Right!”

Little did they know that there was an eavesdropper in their midst.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole crew heads off to Lavender Tower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Hope you guys enjoy the battles and cute Klance moments for this chapter!

A figure was pressed up against the wooden door of the Pokemon House, intently listening to the conversations inside. “Hmm, I see. So thats whats going on.” Lance gave a mischievous grin.

“Hunk saw a look he had seen many times since traveling with Lance. This was a look of nothing but pure trouble. And Hunk really didn’t feel like going through any more trouble than they already have.

“No, no no. Lance I know what’s going on in your head and let me just say now, this is a really bad idea!” Hunk protests trying to deny any semblance of what Lance is planning.

“Look Hunk think about it!” 

“I have!” he gives Lance a incredulous look, “It’s obvious that you haven’t though!”

“Just hear me out!” climbing down the steps of the building he makes his way towards Hunk, “If we get to the Pokemon Tower and get rid of Team Galra before Keith, we’ll be the heroes! Wouldn’t that be a cool story to tell your family?” Lance’s looks at Hunk expectantly. 

Hunk sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. There is no arguing with him. “Fine, but we better start heading there now. It’s starting to get dark.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they arrived at the tower, the last glimmer of sunlight had disappeared leaving only the light of the stars in its place. They walk to the entrance of the tower and open the door, shivering when a cool draft of wind brushes against their skin. 

“Man, it sure is dark in here.” Lance whispers while pulling out his flashlight. The boys start to make their way up the stairs, the light of the flashlight shining against the stone, guiding their way through the tower. Neither of them spoke a word as they made their way up, only the soft scuffles of their feet against the cracked stone stairs. It’s not until they reach the 5th floor that Lance decides to break the eerie silence. 

“I can’t believe they think there’s a ghost in here.” he scoffs. “I mean, Team Galra took over this place, it’s obvious they made the rumour to keep people out.” Lance stops at the beginning of the next flight of steps and Hunk looks at him in question. “The dynamic duo Lance and Hunk will finally reveal Team Galra’s plan! Our names could hold a special place in Lavender Town!” 

Hunk gives Lance an amused smirk before rolling his eyes, “Save the heroics for when we actually beat Team Galra.” They both give a chuckle before continuing up the tower.

“Is Team Galra even up here anyway?” Lance asks in disbelief, glancing around the area. “Another thing, everyone talks about ghost in this place but there’s nothing here.” he turns to look at Hunk and his rapidly paling face. “What’s wrong buddy?” 

Hunk just merely points behind him and stutters out, “W-what is t-that?” 

Lance turns to look at a dark fog taking shape behind him. “What the hell?!” he cries. Lance’s knees began to tremble as the mist rushes its way towards them.

“Get out! Leave this place!” it urgently cries.

Lance and Hunk quickly turn and run for it yelling in fear, nearly tripping over each other trying to get away.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keith and Pidge start making their way up the tower with Cubone on their heels when they run into a lady with dark ebony hair and a peaceful look on her face. 

“Are you here to pay your respects as well?” she asks.

Pidge chuckles and gives the woman a nod, “More like kicking the ass of a criminal organization.” Pidge then realizes that someone other than them and Team Galra is actually in the tower. “Aren’t you scared of the ghost that might possibly be here?”

“Of course not.” she smiles. “It seems the ghost only appears farther up. I’m guessing it must hold a grudge against Team Galra.” Keith sees the pitying look the woman is giving towards the next set of stairs. “Well, my business is taken care of. Good luck!” she waves while disappearing down the stairs.

“Well, you heard her. We’ll eventually find who and what we are looking for as long as we keeping going up.” he says, flicking on his flashlight and guiding it towards the path of steps. They continue to make their way up the tower when Keith hears something.

“Do you hear that?” 

“What are you-” 

“Shhh!” Keith slowly walks towards the next set of steps, trying to get a better listen. 

‘Aaaaahhhhh!!” 

Keith looks to see two figures bolting their way down the steps. One face is instantly recognizable.‘Is that Lance?’ He sees that Lance is heading straight for him and Keith grounds himself,preparing for Lance’s force to crash against him. Keith catches him in his arms and notices that both their arms are wrapped around each others torsos and Lance’s face buried in his shoulder. Keith can’t help but take notice of how perfect they fit in each others arms and he feels his face heat up. 

“Lance! What are you doing here?!” he finally gets out. Lance pulls his face out of his shoulder and Keith’s eyes widen at the look of fear Lance gives him. He hasn’t seen Lance scared since they watched that scary movie, ‘Drifloon’, even after Lance’s mom told them not too. Dare he say, Lance looked really cute at the moment. 

“I saw the g-g-ghost!” Lance sputters through his chattering teeth, snapping Keith out of his daydream. 

“Lance, calm down!” Keith rests his hands on Lance’s shoulders in comfort. Lance takes a few more shaky breaths before his breathing returns to normal. Once Keith sees that Lance is stable he then turns to the other terrified boy. “Aren’t you the Pewter City gym leader?” 

Hunk gives a nod, “Yeah. Long story short, my dad was originally the leader and then passed it to me. Then I met Lance and he invited me along on his journey.” he explains. 

Keith gives a nod in understanding, “Well, nice to meet you again? I guess? I’m Keith and this is Pidge.” he gestures to the girl and she gives a peace sign. 

“Well, now that we’ve all met each other why don’t we get-” Lance is then cut off by a voice and gives a startled jump.

“GET OUT!” a purple colored mist fills the room and a bluish figure appears with black slits in the shape of eyes. “LEAVE THIS PLACE!”

The four try to backup to create some distance. “So ghost are real!” Keith says coyly as he turns to look at Lance with a smirk.

“Oh, your cryptid ass would be happy!” Lance accuses. “Yes, ghost are real. Now that we’ve established that, let’s high tail it out of here!” he tries to grab his hand but Keith starts to reach for his pokeball.

“You can if you want, but I’m not leaving.” Keith releases his charmeleon and the pokemon stands battle ready. 

“It’s no Galra grunt, but I guess kicking some ghost ass is fun too.” Pidge jokes coming up beside Keith. She then throws her pokeball and a bright white light shines. 

“Gloom!” 

Lance takes the opportunity of Keith, Pidge and the ghost being distracted to make his way towards the stairs once again. Hunk meets his eyes and Lance gives him a gesture as if to say ‘follow me.’ Hunk quickly heads toward Lance and they make their way up the stairs. As they start to make their way up, a bright light is shined in their face and they hold up their arms to trying to block their eyes.

“Hey kids! What’re you two doing here?” a gravelly voice asks. Lance squints through the light to see a man in all black except for the big G in red. 

“Uhh Lance? What do we do?” Hunk tasks turning to him. 

Lance just smirks, “Battle him of course. Alright wartortle, let’s do this!” he cries throwing his pokeball.

“Ekans, show this brat not to mess with Team Galra!” the grunt commands. The second ekans is released from its pokeball it goes to bite Wartortle. 

“Dodge and use bubble!” Wartortle makes a swift jump to the right and shoots a fast stream of bubbles and the Ekans cries out in pain.

“Alright, let’s hurry and finish this with a hard tackle!” Wartortle runs towards the ekans, building speed before crashing his force into him. The galra grunt lets out a surprised noise at seeing his fainted ekans and he scowls as Lance walks toward him.

“So...what’s my prize?” a bemused, lopsided grin is painted across Lance’s features  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Use scratch!” Keith calls out. Charmeleon runs towards the figure attempting to swipe at it, but his claws only go through. “Nothing is working!”

“And your supposed to be a cryptid?” Pidge rolls her eyes as she scoffs. “It’s an actual ghost, of course our attacks won’t work!” 

“Then why did you throw your pokemon out!?” Keith’s face contorts into something of confusion

“Eh. Didn’t want you to be embarrassed by yourself.” she shrugs. Keith shoulders sag and he gives Pidge a look that says ‘really?’

“Keith!” Lance’s voice calls from the stairs and Keith instantly perks up. He sees Lance throw a object in the shape of goggles towards him, “Use this, it’s a Silph Scope! It should let you see what that thing really is!” 

Keith grabs the goggles and puts them on, adjusting it over his eyes. Keith looks around, everything now becoming different shades of blue. He then notices the ghost they were fighting starts to shape of a pokemon. “Marowak?” he asks confused. 

“Cubone’s mother.” Pidge breathes in awe. A squealing cry is then heard coming up the stairs that make Keith and Pidge turn around. 

“Cubone no!” Pidge tries to go after it but Keith puts a arm in front of her. 

“He’ll be fine.” he says while taking off the Silph Scope. Keith and Pidge both watch as the cubone tries to cling to the ghost of its mother. “There’s no need to fight anymore” Keith takes out his pokeball and returns his charmeleon and looks at Pidge to do the same with her gloom. 

Lance and Hunk walk to stand by Keith and Pidge as they watch the ghost of cubone’s mother finally be put into peaceful rest. 

“Not to ruin the moment, but I’m pretty sure there are a few more Galra grunts upstairs. Since I’ve already beat a grunt, and flawlessly might I add, I think it’s your turn Keith.” 

Keith rolls his eyes at Lance. “Fine, fine. If you wanted to see how much stronger my team and I got that badly all you had to do was ask.” he gives Lance a teasing glance before heading up the stairs with Pidge in tow.

Lance gives a scoff as if to say ‘Yeah, right’ but in reality he knew Keith hit the nail on the head. He knew exactly what Lance wanted, but when has he ever not known. It was like their minds were connected, and honestly, Lance didn’t mind that.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The group walk up to find three galra grunts, one on the ground with the other two at his side.

“You okay?” the first one asks.

“And where's the Silph Scope?” he second grunt asks. The grunts hear a noise and they look to see the Silph Scope sliding on the ground towards them.

“Hey! Careful with that! I did win that you know!” Lance looks at Keith horrified like he’s murdered a pokemon.

The first grunt straightens up, giving himself a few extra inches (a foot or two in Pidge’s case) over them and he scowls. “Who are you?” 

“We’re the ones who are going to kick your asses out of here!” Pidge says before either Lance or Keith could get a word out. Cubone starts to make angry noises at the grunts, as if agreeing with Pidge. As Cubone starts to move forward, Lance gently stops the Cubone.  
“You can’t take them on yet little guy. I understand how you feel, but just leave it to Keith!” his voice then goes into a whisper and his lips into a pout. “As much as I hate to admit it, he’s a really good battler. He’s sure to win against these guys.” 

“I’m counting on you Mankey, let’s take these guys out!” 

“You obnoxious brat!” the grunt yells while taking a pokeball off his belt. “Koffing, get ‘em!” 

Just as Mankey goes in to attack, Koffing delivers a heavy slam against him and it sends him flying back a few steps. 

“Mankey, go for a karate chop!” Mankey runs towards Koffing again but just as he gets to him Koffing uses smog, filling the whole area with dark, thick smoke, making it hard to see. 

Keith grits his teeth in frustration, but before he is able to clear the smog he hears a familiar pokemon cry and sees a bone flying through like a boomerang clearing the smog. He turns and sees Cubone catching his bone back into his hand and Lance giving the Galra grunts a shit-eating grin. 

“What the hell?!” the grunt yells.

“Cubone, you wanna take revenge for what these guys did to your mother, right?” Keith asks and Cubone looks surprised for a moment before nodding. “Okay then. Cubone give him a good hit with bone club!” Cubone throws his bone once more hitting Koffing dead on and Keith gives a smirk knowing that poison types are weak against ground attacks. 

The Galra grunt calls back his Koffing into its pokeball and gives a sneer. “We’re going to remember you for this you brat! It’s not over!” he says before him and the other two grunts run out of the tower. 

Cubone places its small hands on its sides proudly and Keith can’t help but laugh and pat its head. “You did a good job.” the Cubone coos at the praise and looks up at Keith in admiration.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The four make their way to the top of the tower and see a older boy who resembles Pidge all tied up.

“Matt!” Pidge cries while running towards her brother, working quickly to undo the ropes that are binding him. 

“Pidge! I knew you would come to save me little sis!” he then gives a questioning look to the 3 boys following in tow behind her. “Who are these guys?” 

“They came to help me save you and kicked Team Galra’s ass! It was so cool!” she says giving a laugh. “Matt, this is Keith, Lance and Hunk.” each boy giving a small movement or ‘hey’ as they’re introduced.

“Thank you guys so much. I know you had a lot to deal with coming this far. Oh and I’m talking about my sister not Team Galra.” he chuckles and Pidge elbows him in the ribs making Matt give an ‘oof.’ 

“I’m a lot to deal with? I’m not the one who got himself kidnapped!” she says hitting her finger against Matt’s chest before cracking a grin. “By the way, nice job sneaking past the guards.” They both laugh before embracing each other.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The group made their way back to the Pokemon House and are greeted with thanks, tears, smiles, cheers and a feast.

“Look! They even got Cubone to like people other than me!” Matt laughs as he gestures to Keith holding Cubone in his arms. Matt continues to stare at Cubone before he sets a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Keith, how about you take Cubone with you?”

“What? Are you serious?” Sure he battled with Cubone against one of the grunts, and dare he say, he may have even grown an attachment to the pokemon, but would Cubone even want to come with him? 

“Completely. You are the only other person I’ve seen him warm up to, so he must really like you.” Matt says while rubbing the top of Cubones head.

“Well? What do you say little buddy?” Keith is answered with the pokemon giving a happy cry and burying its face into Keith’s chest making him blush a little. 

“Cute.” Lance whispers to himself, but Hunk and Pidge catch it. They give each other a devious look before sliding their way to Lance’s side.

“Indeed he is.” Hunk says snaking up by Lance’s right side.

“I mean, who couldn’t adore those eyes?” Pidge feigns a lovestruck voice coming up by Lance’s left. 

“Wh-What? I’m not talking about Keith!!” Lance stammers folding his arms and trying to look at anywhere but Keith and the tormentors at his side

“We never said a name.” Hunk says slyly.

“Yeah, we could’ve been talking about Cubone.”

“S-Shut up! Hunk we’re going. Any longer being with this gremlin and I won’t even recognize you anymore.” Lance says while marching towards the door, ignoring Pidge’s protests. 

“Well, guess that’s your cue to go. Nice teasing your friend with you.” Pidge laughs while shaking Hunk’s hand. 

“Yeah, it’s not often that he loses his composure. Actually I lied, it can be quite often if you can push the right buttons” Hunk gives a glance towards Keith before looking back at Pidge. “Speaking of buttons…” 

Pidge looks towards Keith and then back to Hunk and smiles as if reading his mind. “Well, they’re obviously not going to figure it out themselves.” She doesn’t even know if Keith realized the face he was making when he caught Lance in his arms back at the tower. “I’m pretty sure I can get him to let me come with him.” they give a laugh together before a voice calls out through the halls again.

“Hunk!” 

“See you later Pidge!” Hunk waves while heading towards Lance. “I’m coming, I’m coming. Calm down Lance. You know there is such a thing called being polite.”

“You know there’s a thing called overstaying your welcome.” Lance retorts, mocking Hunk’s tone. They give each other a small glare before laughing and setting back out to the next town.

Pidge looks over to see Keith petting Cubone’s head with a slight smile on his face. She then smirks and walks over to Keith’s side.

“So Keith, what would you say if I wanted to come with you as your traveling partner?” she tries to make her voice innocent as possible but Keith gives her a sceptical look.

“...I guess I’m okay with it? Would your parents mind you leaving the Pokemon House for so long though?” 

“Ahh, they’ll be fine with it.” she says with a wave of her hand. “Besides, I can help a lot with Cubone. I’m not Matt but, I have been with the Cubone for just as long.” 

“Please do take her.” Mr. Holt’s voice says. “My daughter could be quite the help. She’s very adept pokemon healing and breeding. She’s learned from the best after all.” 

“Thanks dad” she says before giving a teasing roll of her eyes, “but we both know you just want to get me out of the house.”

“Maybe.” Her dad’s eyes move to the top right corner as if being a child caught red handed. Pidge then runs to her dad in a hug. “Be safe, Katie.” 

“I’ll try, but we just seen what happened with Matt, and you know us Holts.I make no promises.” she laughs when she feels a fist rub her head messing up her hair.

“You’re damn right. So make sure if something does happen, you do it Holt style.” Matt says.

Keith and Pidge stay at the Pokemon House for a good rest and for Pidge to pack up her supplies for the rest of the trip around Kanto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are going to hate/love me this chapter...My beta reader wasn't to happy of what happens haha.  
> Anyways, who's ready for some Veronica?

Keith and Pidge have finally made their way to Saffron city and after being together for a while, Keith has to admit he’s not sure whether bringing Pidge was the best or worst decision he’s made. She’s no doubt has been a tremendous help with her knowledge of medicinal herbs to make potions, saving Keith many trips to the Pokemon Center, but he was now starting to think she wasn’t here to help with just his Pokemon.

Keith sits alongside his Growlithe, brushing its fur. He’s only had this pokemon for a few weeks now, but he’s grown incredibly fond of the pokemon and lets him sleep in his tent from time to time. He can’t wait to show him off to Shiro, knowing that he has always wanted one of his own. Growlithe gives out a pleased growl as the brush continues to run through its fur. 

“Boy, you like to be pampered. Kind of like someone else I know.” Keith says, and a image of Lance flashing finger guns while giving his signature drop dead smile runs across his mind.

“So...you and Lance have a thing going on or what?” Pidge blurts out and Keith snaps out of his stupor, fumbling with the brush he was using to groom Growlithe.

“What?!”

“You and Lance. You guys got a th-”

“I know what you said!” Keith shouts, cutting her off. “I mean what makes you ask that?” Keith hopes the red on his face can pass for anger, but he knows Pidge is too smart for that.

“You can cut both of your teenage sexual tension with a butterknife.” she says like it’s obvious. 

“Pidge! We’re 15!” Keith face flushes even more. “Plus, I’ve never thought about Lance that way!” he returns Growlithe to his pokeball before stalking off trying to avoid Pidge seeing his ever reddening face. 

Pidge just follows him, but not before mumbling to herself, “That’s not what I hear from my tent.” 

As they walked the streets of Saffron city, they can’t help but admire the architecture of the buildings throughout the city. Pallet Town was a very small area, population of around 30 or so, buildings as high end as these aren’t anything Keith has seen before, even in the other towns he’s traveled to. Pidge was also just as enthralled. Though Lavender Town is significantly bigger than Pallet, the buildings are more traditional than modern such as the ones here. Luxurious yellow and green apartment complexes fill the majority of the city, but they stop in front of a glass skyrise looking at it with interest. 

“Silph Company. Hey, didn’t Lance throw you goggles or something with the same name back in the Pokemon Tower?” Pidge turns to Keith. 

“You would be correct little gremlin!” a familiar voice chimes behind the two. 

‘Well speak of the devil.’ Pidge smirks as she and Keith turn around to see who no other than Lance and Hunk

“They make all kinds of things for pokemon trainers!” Lance continues with enthusiasm that surprises everyone.

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard Shiro mention this place a few times now that I think about it.” Keith says.

“I wouldn’t know as much as I do if it wasn’t for Veronica.” Lance says with a soft smile on his face. “She’s the secretary for the president of the company!” 

“Eevee!” the pokemon cries and pops its head out from the hood of Lance’s hoodie.

“What’s with the Eevee just chilling out in your hoodie?” Pidge asks while scratching the Eevee under its chin and its ears give a happy twitch.

“She doesn’t like her pokeball much so I just let her ride in my hood. No harm in letting her see the world right?” Lance says while rubbing Eevee’s head and the pokemon gives his cheek a lick in return making him laugh. 

Keith watches the scene in front of him and can’t help but cracking a small smile of his own. He can’t help but wonder when did his laugh became so endearing?

Pidge and Hunk share a look and roll their eyes at the obliviousness of the two boys. Hunk then looks to his left where he sees a few people awkwardly being brushed to the side.

“Hey what’s going on over there?” Hunk’s asks. The group turns to see a familiar looking woman with sunkissed skin, short brown hair and glasses trying to push her way through the crowd. 

“Veronica!” Lance yells in a mix of shock and confusion. That is, until he sees three Galra grunts running behind her and his face loses the happy smile he previously held. It was like slow motion as Lance met his sister’s eyes and saw the silently help they delivered and immediately took off following her.

“Lance wait!” Hunk calls.

“No time!” 

The other three look to see the Galra grunts making their way closer and they all take off running after Lance and Veronica. 

“Sis, what do they want with you?” Lance asks as they all take a sharp corner.

“I’ll explain in a bit. Just keep running!” They soon come upon a forest with a clearing and after they see they lost the grunts they decide to rest. Veronica lets out a sigh as she sits down on a stump as the others sprawl out in the grass. “So little brother, want to introduce me to your friends?”  
“This is my traveling partner Hunk and let me tell you, his cooking could even rival mom’s. I’m sure you remember Mullet.” he says throwing a devilish smirk Keith’s way. 

“How could I not? You two were inseparable when you were younger, it was adorable!” she gushes before her face falls into the signature McClain pout. Mom and I had wedding plans all laid out until you ruined it.” 

Lance face blushes in embarrassment. “Wait, who’s wedding now!?” his voice cracks. “And what do you mean before I ruined it? Why do you assume it’s my fault?” 

“When is it not your fault?”

“Alright.” Keith cuts of their sibling banter, sitting himself up. “Now that we’ve caught up, why don’t you explain what’s going on.” 

“Right. Well long story short, Silph Company has been taken over by Team Galra.”

“Why are they taking it over? You know, other than the fact that they’re evil.” Hunk says. 

Veronica stays silent for a moment as if deciding whether to give details or not. Knowing her brother, he will jump into danger in a heartbeat to protect his family and Keith is no stranger to doing dangerous things either. She gives a sigh before deciding to speak, “For the Master Ball. It’s a pokeball thats been in development for years now and it’s supposed to be capable of catching any pokemon without battling it.”

“Wow! Seems like a lot of advanced technology and work went into it.” Pidge says while pulling up some blades of grass. 

“It’s not complete yet, it’s still just a prototype.” Veronica voice sounds relieved. “Team Galra threatened our president as well as our scientists. They’re demanding they perfect it. They want to use it for themselves.” Veronica clenches her fists and she continues to speak. “Right now, our scientists are locked inside, being forced to work on it day and night, but the worst of it is they’re using wild pokemon in their experiments.” 

“They’re experimenting on pokemon?” Keith yells, making everyone jump a little. 

Veronica gives a nod. “It’s been non-stop testing and many pokemon have already collapsed.” 

“If they keep going and they become the only ones with the Master Ball….” Lance trails off. It doesn’t need to be said of what monstrous things they’ll do. 

“That’s what the president fears so he wants to get help outside the company.” she wrings her hands lightly before continuing. “They watch him to closely so he can’t get any messages through, so he entrusted me with the mission to escape and contact the police.” She finally stands up from the stump she’s been sitting on and she gives a wince, shifting all of her weight to her left leg before limping away. “Thanks for the help, but I want you kids to stay out of it.” 

“Like hell!” Lance shouts, teeth gritted and fists clenched. “Veronica, if you think I’m going to sit here and not help then you’re crazy!” 

Veronica whips her head around giving Lance a stern look that makes him take a small step back. “It’s not something you should be concerned about Lance! You’re too young to get involved in something like this!” 

“Look, save it. We battled against these guys once already. Besides, with your foot sprained like that you’ll need some back-up if they find and chase after you again.” Lance gets up off the ground and puts his sister’s arm around his shoulder, supporting her weight and the two of them make their way back into the city. The others all look at each other before deciding to follow Lance just in case they get into any trouble.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they all make their way back into the city to head for the police station, but Lance freezes once they get close enough to see the front entrance. Lance immediately pulls Veronica into an alleyway and the rest follow.

“What the hell Lance?” Pidge shouts and Lance covers her mouth.

“Shhh.” He says while peeking his head out. ‘Two Galra grunts, huh?’ 

“Looks like they have the place covered.” Veronica says poking her out alongside his. 

“We’ll get caught before we even make it to the door.” Keith says leaning against the brick walls of the building. 

Lance looks down as if deciding on what to do, closing his eyes in thought. When he opens them he turns towards Hunk and Pidge. “Hunk and Pidge, there are only two Galra guards standing out front. Nothing the two of you can’t handle. I’m entrusting you both to get my sister into that police station.”

“What! Lance are you crazy?” Pidge asks.

“Probably.” he quips and Pidge gives him a unamused glare. “Look, even if you two start a ruckus, the police are bound to come out to stop it.” 

Pidge sees that Lance isn’t giving any room for argument and she gives a sigh of defeat. “Fine.” 

“Then what are you doing then?” Hunk asks.  
“Keith and I are going to infiltrate Silph Company and save the president and those pokemon.” 

“What!” Keith angrily asks while pushing himself off the wall. “So you would risk everyone’s life for something like this? Well count me out” 

The look on Lance’s face turns into something so cold that Keith flinches and everyone can feel the atmosphere change. Keith has seen Lance make quite a few faces since knowing him, but this was on another level. 

Lance stalks over to Keith setting his hands on his shoulders pushing him until his back hits the wall. All eyes widen at Lance’s physical display of anger, after all the last person anyone would expect to get violent is sweet, charming Lance. A split thought runs through Keith’s mind along the lines of ‘this be way better if he wasn’t angry’ but quickly dispels it, anger returning. 

“Let go of me McClain.” 

“What? So you’ll help Cubone and Pidge rescue her brother from these bastards, but when it comes to me and Veronica, people you actually know and grew up with, you say ‘no thanks?’” Lance’s tone becomes cruel as he goes on and the next words out of his mouth hit Keith right in the gut. “I have to admit, that’s pretty ballsy Keith. Just don’t forget all the times Veronica didn’t turn her back on you when you needed help.” he says before releasing the grip on his shoulders. “Pidge, you don’t have to do it.” 

“N-No! I don’t mind. After all, you helped rescue my brother too.” she manages to stutter out. 

“Let’s all exchange numbers so we can let each other know we’re okay.” Hunk quietly suggests, still shaken up by Lance and Keith’s spat. Lance and Hunk give Pidge their contact info and they pocket their phones.

“Alright, we’ll all meet back in front of the police station. Agreed?” Lance asks and everyone nods in confirmation. 

Lance starts to head off but Veronica's voice stops him. “Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.” 

Lance gives her a tender smile. “I will, I promise!” he says before taking off towards the Silph Company building. 

Meanwhile Keith still remains in place, barely moving since his altercation with Lance. He didn’t miss how Lance didn’t include himself in with Veronica. ‘Just don’t forget all the times Veronica didn’t turn her back on you when you needed help.’ Honestly, Keith couldn’t recall how many times he went to Veronica after having a fight with Lance in their younger days. Veronica was able to understand Keith and his quirks with socializing, she was just as much of a sister to him as she was to Lance. Keith clenches his fist and hits the wall behind him, making the three turn to him with confused looks. He then meets Veronica’s eyes.

“I’m sorry…” his voice whispers. How could he just abandoned someone who’s helped him so much? 

“It’s fine Keith. I understand your reasons. Now go help my insane little brother.” she chuckles while walking over to ruffle Keith’s hair. 

“I’m going to try and call Lance to let him know I’m on my way.” he says taking out his phone and giving a two fingered salute before running off into the direction Lance went.

“I guess i need to give you Keith’s number” Pidge says and a familiar ding rings throughout the alley.

Hunk pulls out his phone and sees a message from Lance. When he opens the message, he smiles. “No need.”

Message from Lance  
Contact: Mullet

“They have it so bad for each other.” Pidge candidly states and Hunk and Veronica nod.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keith is running as fast as he can trying to catch up to Lance. “Dammit Lance! Pick up your phone!” He’s called Lance about three times now and no answer, and worry starts to settle in the pit of Keith’s stomach. Just as he thinks he may not catch up to Lance in time, he sees a familiar figure in a hoodie with a Eevee in its hood standing in front of the tower. Oh thank Arceus. “Lance!” he calls out. Keith watches Lance’s eyes widen in surprise before giving a haughty smile.

“Well, look who decided to come after all.” Lance drawls out. 

“Look, I’m sorry. It was a dick move to not help after all you guys did for me.” Keith says so sincerely it takes Lance a second to respond.

“It’s fine, what matters is that you’re here now.” he says and Eevee chimes out from the back of its hood as if agreeing. “Besides, there’s nothing I really did for you. Especially within the last year.” he says lowly, but Keith catches it. Just as Keith is about to respond Lance stops him before he gets the chance. “Come on, we gotta help those pokemon and innocent people.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------”Jesus, why does this building have to have 11 goddamn floors?” an annoyed Keith asks. 

“I have no idea.” Lance huffs out. Look climbing 11 flights of stairs and battling Galra grunts floor after floor is tiring, not to mention irritating. “I’m going to check and make sure we have the building cleared. You going to be okay getting the president without me?” 

“Of course, Who’s the one who always kicked your ass in battle class?” 

Lance gives him a middle finger and says,“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be careful Mullet. I’ll meet you back up here after I’m done.” and he takes off down towards the east wing. 

Keith makes his way down the west wing and he finally makes it to the president’s office. When he slams open the door, he sees the what he assumes to be the president at his desk and some grunts. What catches Keith’s attention the most is a middle aged man with cat-like eyes dressed very classy leaning against the president’s desk. Holding onto the the man’s arms, is a very beautiful looking woman with snow white hair tied in a bun. 

“You must be one of those little runts who ruined our operations back in Lavender Town.” the man says, surprisingly composed. 

“You’re damn right I am, and you must be one insane bastard if you think I’m letting you walk out of here with the Master Ball.” the guy might be intimidating as hell, but Keith refuses to back down.

“The president and I are discussing a very important business proposition. You need to learn how to keep your nose out of adult matters.” he reprimands. 

Keith feels the fury rage in his body. ‘Is he really disregarding me? We literally stopped a operation in Lavender Town and now putting a stop to this bullshit here.’ 

“A proposition!?” the president says appalled, “You forced your way in here!”

The man stops leaning on the table to stand up straight and Keith is able to see their absurd height difference. The woman holding onto his arm quietly backs away from him and watches with a sickenly sweet smile. “I’ll admit, it’s impressive you managed to sneak your way pass the guards and make it all the way up here, but thanks to you now all my plans are now for nothing.” The man closes his eyes and gives a deep, sinister chuckle. “Team Galra’s plans ruined by a smartass kid like you.” 

“Mr. Zarkon.” one of the grunts speak up, “We have to go now.” he says and the man, Zarkon, the grunt and the woman all start trying to make their way out, but Keith isn’t having it.

“You’re insane if you think you’re getting out of here before the cops come.” he stands in the path between them and the door.

Zarkon gives a deep sigh before speaking in that deep, calm voice again that sends chills down Keith’s spine. “You arrogant child. I was going to let this go.” the condescending look drops from his face and turns into something more satirical. “It seems you need to be put in your place.”

The grunt opens the silver briefcase and picks up one of his pokeballs. “Mr. Zarkon, why bother?” he asks. Usually his boss would never deal with something so trivial. “He’s just a kid, do you think all this is really necessary?” 

Zarkon gives a scoff, “Trust me, he’s not just a boy. He’s a insolent punk who grates on my every nerve.” 

That’s the last straw. Keith takes hold of one of his pokeballs at his belt. If it’s a battle this guy wants it’s a battle he’ll get. Keith throws his Growlithe and Zarkon throws out a Nidoqueen. He grabbed the wrong pokeball! He wanted to bring out Charizard! Keith realizes his mistake too late and before he can switch out his pokemon, he hears that deep sadistic voice.

“Double Kick.” and his pokemon reacts instantly, pushing off the ground so hard it breaks the floor and sends his Growlithe crashing through some furniture and the wall. 

“FUCK GROWLITHE NO!” Keith yells. ‘Lance your ass better be on its way back!’  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lance hears a loud noise coming from the west wing and smells a hint of smoke. The lights then flicker completely off and Lance’s heart sinks.

‘Oh shit, I’m coming Keith! Just hold on!” Lance runs as fast as he can across the long hall and as he gets closer he sees he was right. There’s smoking pouring out and when he finally makes it all he can see is a completely demolished office. A huge chunk of the building has been blown off and broken furniture along with rubble remain everywhere along with a defeated Charizard. Lance looks up to see a man and woman making their escape on a helicopter 

What captures Lance’s attention most of all is Keith laying against the wall on the ground, looking totally defeated while holding a gravely injured Growlithe. Lance feels like he’s going to throw up. How could Keith lose? He was supposed to be one of the strongest, but now he looks so broken. 

“Eevee?” Lance’s Eevee jumps out of his hood to inspect the injured Growlithe, and it licks the pokemon’s cheek. His own pokemon’s eyes shining with tears at the badly beaten pokemon in Keith’s arms.   
Lance crouches down hesitantly asks “Keith?” he gasps when Keith looks up with glazed over eyes, completely out of it. “Keith, buddy! Calm down, and breathe.” he stares into his eyes trying to bring back his focus. 

“L-Lance?” he croaks, voice scratchy from either fear or all the smoke he’s probably inhaled. 

“Yeah man. Return your Charizard and let’s hurry and get your Growlithe to the Pokemon Center.” Lance says gently, afraid if he’s not careful Keith is going to snap. Keith just gives a nod and returns his injured Charizard to his pokeball and picks himself up off the floor. Lance picks up his Eevee and puts her back into his hood.

“It’s my fault.” he hears Keith repeatedly whisper as they run together to the Pokemon Center. Lance takes Keith’s hand and he doesn’t know whether it’s for comfort or to pick up Keith’s slow pace, but he feels Keith adjust his hand more comfortably in his grip causing Lance to realize something.

Keith’s hand fits perfectly into his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH PREPARING FOR FINALS NEXT WEEK! HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER EXCUSES ME!

Lance holds onto Keith’s hand, continuing to guide him out of the Silph Co. building amongst all the debris and broken glass. He turns around to check on Keith’s condition but is met with hazy purple eyes that look like they’re staring through him and it only makes him pick up his pace. As much as he would love to interrogate and ask Keith what the fuck happened while he was away, he could see Keith was in no way mentally stable enough to talk about it. 

Just as they make it out of the building, Lance digs his free hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone and he starts scrolling for Hunk’s number. He hears a few rings as he puts the phone to his ear and he hopes Pidge and Hunk were able to battle the grunts without being hurt. Just as he was about to give up, the ringing stops and a voice cuts through.

“Hello? Lance?” 

“Hunk! It’s good to hear you’re okay buddy! How did everything go?” Lance’s voice is filled with relief.

“Everything is fine. Your sister got to the police and they’re headed their way over to Silph Co. now. How’s your end?” Hunk grows nervous as nothing but silence comes over the phone. “Uhhh Lance?”

“What? Oh, sorry. I’ll explain later! For now, could you and Pidge meet us at the Pokemon Center?” 

“Yeah, but Lance what happ-” Hunk is unable to finish as Lance gives a ‘Great, see you’ before his line going dead.

As Lance pockets his phone he stops to turn around to Keith, who is still out of it. He places his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “Keith. Look at me, it’s going to be okay.” Keith meets his eyes and Lance finally sees some kind of emotion filling his eyes. “I need you to take a deep breath and stay calm, if we keep at this pace we won’t make it in time for Growlithe.” he sees Keith start to give a worried glance down towards the pokemon in his arms before taking a breath and looking back and Lance.

“Okay...let’s go.” Keith says and Lance feels a little better that Keith has finally said something since being in the company tower. 

As they both break out into a full sprint for the Pokemon Center, Lance tells them about his call with Hunk. “He said that he and Pidge would meet us there, I didn’t give him the full details considering I barely know myself.” He glances over to Keith to see his reaction and sees Keith give a contemplative look before speaking.

“I promise I’ll explain once we get there.” Lance gives Keith a sparing glance before continuing their sprint.  
-

 

-

 

-

They run into the Pokemon Center at full speed, bumping into some patients who give them a rude look. 

“Please no running in the Poke-” 

“Please help my Growlithe!” Keith yells in such a desperate voice that Lance can’t help but look at him in surprise.

“Oh my! Chansey, get the intensive care unit ready!” the nurse calls and the Chansey gives her a salute before scurrying as fast as it can to set up the room. “What happened?” she asks taking the injured Growlithe into her arms and laying it on the stretcher. 

Lance watches Keith bite his lip before speaking. “I-I made a mistake.” is all he’s able to say and the nurse gives him a sad look. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll do everything we can to save your Growlithe. It’ll most likely be a overnight process so until then, here’s a room key for a double room.” she places a key into Keith’s hand and before Keith could explain she rushed the Growlithe into intensive care.

Lance and Keith look at each other and then the keycard and blushed. 

“Well, Pidge and Hunk will be here soon and then Hunk and I can get another room.” Lance stutters out and he sees Keith’s face give a disappointed look before it’s replaced with his usual frown.

“Well, might as well put the room to use until they get here. In the meantime I can explain what happened.” Keith suggests and he and Lance head off for the room.

Once they open the door they see two beds with a bedside table in between them. Keith walks over to one of the beds before falling back onto it, covering his eyes with an arm and letting out a deep sigh.

“It all started getting nasty after I accidently threw out Growlithe’s pokeball instead of Charizard’s” 

Zarkon gives a mocking laugh. “I’m not so sure anymore if you are the kid who took down the operation in Lavender Town after such a careless mistake like that!” 

Keith runs and picks up his injured Growlithe then turns to Zarkon with a look of rage. “You’re going to pay for that! Charizard use flamethrower!” Keith yells furiously as he throws his Charizard out. Just as Charizard was powering up his attack Keith heard Zarkon’s menacing voice speak again.

“Surf.” Nidoqueen charges her own attack and the two blasts collide, blowing off a big portion of the building with smoke and debris flying everywhere along with all the lights cutting out throughout the tower. Keith is sent back from the blast and he does his best to protect Growlithe during the impact. 

Once all the smoke is cleared Keith sees his Charizard was almost badly hurt from the blast, but he’s in better shape than Growlithe. Keith looks up when he hears the click of shoes and sees Zarkon standing without a scratch. 

He gives Keith a disappointing look. “Not a very hot flamethrower. Even with a Charizard at your disposal this is the best you can offer?” he mocks. “What a pitiful waste of such gifts.” 

Keith does nothing but bow his head and grinds his teeth. How could he let this happen? Not only was Charizard hurt, his Growlithe was in really bad condition and he couldn’t take down Team Galra’s boss. Lance trusted him to take care of this and he blew it. 

“Mr. Zarkon, we’re ready.” the rocket grunt says, breaking Keith’s thoughts. Zarkon calls his Nidoqueen back to his pokeball before speaking to Keith again.

“Count yourself lucky kid.” Zarkon says arrogantly.

“Why….” Keith whispers before speaking a little louder, “Why are you making so many pokemon suffer?” 

Zarkon gives an amused laugh and Keith feels chills run down to his bones. “Because pokemon are nothing but a business. And what is needed to succeed? Sacrifice. And that’s why we must not fail, the business must succeed at any cost.” 

“Pokemon aren’t tools to be used for business. They’re supposed to be our partners. People like you make me sick, nothing lower than the dirt beneath our feet.” Keith growls out.

Zarkon gives a haughty smirk while staring straight into Keith’s eyes and his blood boils. “And yet you let your partners feel the pain of battle. You made such a careless mistake that, honestly I’m not even sure if the thing your holding will even survive. Be careful of pointing fingers when you yourself are just as guilty.” 

Keith eyes widen and forgets to breathe for a second. He subconsciously holds Growlithe tighter to his chest as he starts to shake. Zarkon is right.

It’s all his fault.

A stupid mistake possibly costed him a life of something he was so happy to show Shiro. 

A helicopter then flies over the gaping hole above them and drops down a ladder, Zarkon motioning for the woman to go first. “A child like you could not even begin to understand of what I hope to achieve.” he says before laughing and climbing up the ladder himself.

Keith was barely even paying attention anymore at this point. All he could hear was his heartbeat and the blood pumping through his body. He felt like he was struggling for air. 

It’s your fault. His mind continues to chant like a mantra. 

-

-

-

“And that’s when you showed up and got us out of there.” Keith finishes as he sits up. “It’s my fault that he got away and that Growlithe may not even make it.” He croaks while looking at his hands resting in his lap. “I’m a terrible trainer, I don’t deserve to have the pokemon I do.”

“Bullshit!” Lance growls standing up and making his way towards Keith. “Like hell you don’t deserve your pokemon!” he frantically grabs Keith by the shoulders. “So what if you made a mistake? If you’re a terrible trainer because you made one little mistake then what would that make me? Someone who has made countless of them!” 

Keith can’t do anything but sit on the bed stunned as Lance stares into his eyes with such heavy resolve. He feels the tears well up again and he raises his arm to wipe them but a hand already beats him to it.

“Making mistakes is what makes us human, Keith.” Lance lets go of his shoulders and takes a seat next to him on the bed. “None of this was your fault. It could’ve just as easily been me and Eevee taking the blows back there.” 

Lance’s comforting, loving tone breaks down the dam behind Keith’s eyes and he finds his face buried into Lance’s chest as he silently cries. He then feels warm arms wrap around him and what he assumes is Eevee curl up in his lap. One of his arms reaches out to hold onto Lance while his other goes to stroke Eevee’s head as to say ‘thank you.’ 

Keith finally lifts his face from Lance’s chest, eyes still a little red and puffy. “Sorry about your shirt, and thanks.” he mutters and his his cheeks flare up slightly in embarrassment.

“No worries.” Lance says also sporting a blush on his face and Keith can’t help but think how it brings out his deep blue eyes. 

Eevee then sets her paws on Keith’s chest and lifts her face to give a small lick on his cheek.“Well I’ll be damned! She hasn’t done that with anyone except me.” Lance chuckles while placing his hands on his hips. 

“So, can we not mention this to anyone?” Keith asks trying to focus on playing with Eevee, avoiding any eye contact with Lance for the moment.

“Mention what?” Lance feigns a innocent tone and gives his signature smirk to Keith making him give one in return.

“Exactly.” he says, finally feeling confident enough to look up at Lance and they both burst into laughter. “Well, I guess we’re even. We both held each other in our arms.”

“What are you talking about? You’ve never held me in your arms before.” Lance denies as he quickly stands up from the bed and crosses his arms in defiance.

“Back at the Pokemon Tower! I cradled you in my arms!” Keith’s voice rises and almost cracks.

“Don’t remember, didn’t happen.” Lance brushes off the topic with a wave of his hand while Keith proceeds to stare at him with an awestruck look. “Anyways, I’m going to text Hunk and let him know we’re probably going to rent a room tonight.” he pulls out his phone from his pocket and scrolls to Hunk’s number.

Lance:  
Hey man, how close are you guys to getting here?

 

Hunk:  
We’ll probably be there in about 10 minutes. We would’ve been there sooner, but Pidge wanted to stop and get some food. -_-

 

Lance:  
Okay, well we will probably be renting out a room tonight. Keith and I are chilling out in room 207 for now so the both of you just make your way there once you walk in.

Hunk:  
OwO what’s this? You and Keith are in the same room? Are you sure you want us to come disturb your bonding time?

Lance lets out a small noise of embarrassment and quickly glances us to see if Keith heard it, but just sees Keith still playing with his Eevee. Lance lets out a internal sigh of relief before furiously texting Hunk again.

Lance:  
IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!

JUST HURRY UP AND GET HERE! >:(

Lance pockets his phone with a frustrated sigh and Keith looks up from playing with Eevee.

“Everything okay?” Keith asks.

“Yeah, they’ll be here in about 10 minutes. Pidge wanted to stop and get something to eat.”

“Figures.” Keith gives a small laugh.   
-

-

-  
The next ten minutes passed in relative silence and before they knew it, the door was sliding open to reveal Hunk and Pidge, food in hand. 

“About time you guys got here! And you brought food!” Lance bounds over to them, happily grabbing the bag from Hunk and reaching in to pull out his burger.

Keith follows behind Lance to grab his food from Pidge and when he opens his bag he pulls out a small cardboard box of chicken nuggets. He looks up at Pidge with a questioning look and she shrugs.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted from Chik-O-Eata since we don’t really eat out. Chicken nuggets are always the safest bet.” 

“Hamburger with extra pickles, hold the mayo and a Pika Cola.” Lance calls out in between bites of his own burger. Lance recites like it’s common knowledge and Keith stares at Lance surprised and he gives a shrug. “What?”

“You still remember my order?” Keith asks a little shocked, but there’s a small smile gracing his lips.

“Of course!” Lance says proudly before he realizes. “I mean, uh, you’re my rival. How would I not know?” he sees the small smile Keith’s mouth once held drop into a frown and Lance internally winces. 

“Anyways,” Hunk says, trying to change the subject, “what happened with you guys?”

Keith and Lance look at each other, wondering who should tell the story. In the end Keith gives a sigh and proceeds to tell Hunk and Pidge what he told Lance, minus the self-blame and tears. 

“Thankfully everyone is okay.” Pidge says and Keith shoots her a glare while taking a bite of one of his chicken nuggets. “Keith, you got Growlithe here in time for help, worrying will only stress you out even more.”

“She’s right Keith, we should all just go to bed and get some rest.” Lance says finishing up his burger, crumpling up the wrapper and throwing it away. 

“Exactly. Since you two already made yourselves comfy in here, why don’t Hunk and I get a room?” 

Keith rolls his eyes, instantly recognizing what she’s trying to do.

“No!” Lance shouts and becomes embarrassed when he sees everyone looking at him with odd stares. “I mean, I told Keith that Hunk and I would get us a separate room anyways!” he nervously laughs before grabbing Eevee, the pokemon giving a surprised cry, and Hunk’s arm. “Let’s go buddy!” Lance says scurrying out the door with Hunk, missing Keith’s hurt expression on his face.

‘So much for that bonding moment.’ Keith thinks sadly and he sees Pidge giving him a look of pity.  
-

-  
Lance and Keith meet at the Pokemon Center the next morning, Pidge and Hunk opting to sleep in, eager to hear the condition of Keith’s Growlithe. Lance instantly notices Keith’s nervousness, watching him fiddle with his fingerless gloves and wringing his hands.

Lance places a hand on his shoulder in comfort and Keith responds with a smile that instantly puts butterflies in Lance’s stomach. 

“Keith!” the nurse calls out and the two of them walk to the desk, nervous to hear the results. The nurse holds a stern look before it relaxes into a smile, “Your Growlithe is going to be just fine! Just give me a few minutes to go get him!” she says while walking to the back.

Keith releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and releases all the tension from his body.

“But,” she continues and Keith’s heart drops, “there was severe damage that even time won’t be able to fix completely. I’m sorry to tell you this, but Growlithe will have to be put out of battling.” 

Keith isn’t sure whether to still be relieved or cry. He was really looking forward to using Growlithe in battle, but now it was ruined because of hi -- No! Because of Zarkon. No more blaming himself. He was going to do everything in his power to take that bastard down!

“See! Told you there was nothing to worry about!” Lance says cheerfully, and Eevee’s head pops out wearing a happy expression of her own.“I’m sorry he can’t battle though.” he says face falling and his Eevee follows and Keith can’t help but give a small chuckle surprising Lance. “I don’t know if that’s anything to laugh about man!” 

“It’s not that. Eevee just really takes after you.” the Eevee tilts its head in response. “And....I’m just happy that Growlithe is okay.” 

“So are you going to send him to Shiro?” 

“Yeah, I think that would be best.” Keith sighs before muttering, “Damn bastard gets that Growlithe he’s always wanted.” 

The nurse then walks out holding Growlithe and the pokemon perks up at seeing it’s trainer, almost jumping out of her arms to get to Keith. 

“I’m glad you’re as energetic as ever!” Keith says taking the Growlithe into his own arms. “I know you wanted to battle with the team buddy, but with your injuries you can’t” Keith frowns at the sad whine the pokemon makes. “Don’t worry, I’ll send you to Shiro. He’ll love spoiling you.” Growlithe perks up at the thought and gives a small bark before Keith returns him to his pokeball. 

Lance and Keith walk over to the transfer machine and Keith pulls out his phone. 

“What are you doing?” Lance asks.

“Facetiming Shiro to let him know that one, I’m alive and two that I’m sending over Growlithe.” Keith taps the facetime option on his phone and the ring goes on a few time before a tired looking Shiro appears on screen.

“Hey Keith! Good to hear from you.” Shiro says with a yawn.

“Hey Shiro!” Lance chimes in swinging a arm around Keith and pushes himself into the shot. 

Shiro gives a surprised look before he smirking, “Lance! Good to see you too! Are you and Keith traveling together?” 

“No, we just ran into some trouble, but we’re okay.” Keith says and squints when he sees a figure pass at the corner of the phone. ‘Is that?’

“Shiro who’s on the phone?” a shirtless Adam walks over and wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, instantly blushing when he realizes that it’s Lance and Keith and they can see him. “Umm, I’m just going to get breakfast started.” he says before quickly getting out of the view of the camera.

There’s a few moments of silence from everyone before Shiro sees Keith’s mischievous smirk and he palms his face with one of his hands. 

“So that’s why you haven’t sent a search brigade for me yet! You’re too busy with your boy toy.” Keith laughs as he watches Shiro blush in mortification. 

“Not a boy toy!” Adam yells from the back, only serving for Keith to laugh harder and Lance joining the mix.

“I like the term boyfriend better.” Shiro finally says, running a hand through his hair.

“Well I’m glad you two finally got together! The sexual tension between you two was killing me.” Keith says and Shiro resists the urge to tell Keith ‘kettle meet pot.’

“Same here, I’m happy for you Shiro!” Lance gives him a fond smile.

“So I need to send over a pokemon to you.” Keith says changing the topic to the matter at hand. “It got hurt pretty bad in a battle and the nurse said it would be best for him to stay out of battling.” 

“What happened?!” Shiro yells frantically making Keith and Lance jump a little. 

“Oh nothing!” Lance says nervously. 

“May have accidentally saved Silph Co. from being taken over by Team Galra and amidst of my fight with the leader I accidently threw the wrong pokeball and it took a hard hit.” Keith tries to mutter quick enough for Shiro not to hear. 

“What?” 

“Anyways! Sending you a pokemon to take care of, bye Shiro!” Keith says again before hanging up and letting out a relieved breath. He then pulls the pokeball holding Growlithe out, looking at it lovingly before placing it in the machine and punching in Shiro’s lab coordinates. He then sends Shiro a text before pocketing his phone.

 

“Well, I guess we should wake them up and head out on or ways.” Lance says turning to make his way towards his and Hunk’s room, throwing Keith a wave behind him. “Oh and Keith?” Lance turns his head.

“Yeah?”

“I got Eevee from Celadon Mansion. I’m sure they have another.” Lance wanted to say ‘you sure do look damn adorable playing with them’, but what comes out is “I’m sure you can turn it into something powerful.” before resuming his way to his room, hoping Keith didn’t catch the blush he feels creeping up on his face. 

Keith watches Lance’s retreating figure fondly before dropping his voice. “Thank you, Lance...for everything.”

“What are we looking at?” a familiar voice snaps Keith out of watching Lance’s retreating figure. 

“Pidge!” he yells grabbing at his chest. “How long have you been there?” 

“Since he put his hand on your shoulder before getting Growlithe.” she smirks. 

“Not a word.” Keith growls before making his way out of the Pokemon Center with Pidge following behind him while laughing.   
-

-

-  
Shiro sees the pokeball emerge from the transfer machine and picks it up. 

“What do you think it is?” Adam asks him curiously. 

“I don’t know, but we’re about to find out.” Shiro says releasing the pokemon from its pokeball. 

Oh. My. God.

“It’s a Growlithe!” Shiro yells happily, even surprising Adam. Shiro immediately bends down to pick up the Growlithe and hugs it, the pokemon happy for the affection looks up to lick Shiro’s face making him laugh in delight. 

“Can we keep him Adam?” Shiro turns to Adam with hopeful eyes. 

Adam gives a smile at seeing his lover happily cuddling the pokemon he’s always wanted. “I don’t mind, but you should probably ask Keith first.” 

Just then Shiro hears a alert from his phone and he sees looks at the text from Keith. 

Keith  
You better love me forever for this.

“I don’t think Keith will mind.” Shiro laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Im late with this chapter! I had finals and so much going on I didnt want the chapter to be rushed and with crappy writing! Anyways i hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! LAST CHAPTER COMES OUT NEXT WEEK AND IM SO SAD, YALL GONNA HATE ME FOR IT! THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE A 7 PART SERIES! I'll talk more about it in the chapter notes next week! Until then, KICK AND GO CATCH EM ALL!

Lance goes back to their room and wakes up Hunk by belly flopping on his bed, making him yell out in surprise, Lance laughing at his expense. They both get a good shower and pack up their belongings before leaving the room, heading their way to the Saffron Gym. 

 

“So, what was the final verdict on Growlithe?” Hunk asks and Lance gives him a confused look. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you leave this morning,” he teases and Lance looks like a deer in the headlights, “plus you were all dressed when you decided to scare the life out of me with that belly flop.”

 

“Growlithe came out fine but, due to the extent of his injuries, it wouldn’t be good for him to battle.” 

 

Hunk gives a wince. “How did Keith take the news?”

 

“I could tell he was a little heartbroken, but he was okay with it. He sent him to Shiro and Adam back home.” 

 

“Adam?” 

 

“Shiro’s new lover slash assistant slash childhood friend that he’s been pining over since he was a trainer himself. At least, that’s what I’ve heard from Keith and my deduction from hearing Shiro’s stories that always have to involve Adam in it.” a nostalgic look crosses his face and he chuckles

 

He loves traveling, don’t get him wrong, but he misses home. Thankfully, he only has a few more gyms to go in order to enter the League and then he can go back home to his mama’s homemade garlic knots! 

 

“Oh. I didn’t know Professor Shiro was…” Hunk trails off and Lance’s body stiffens.

 

“Is there something wrong with being gay or bi?” 

 

“No! I don’t have a problem with it!” Hunk waves his hands in front of him. “I meant it was just surprising to hear!” 

 

Lance can tell Hunk is being genuine (when is he not?) and his face turns from defensive to apologetic and his muscles relax. “Sorry buddy, I didn’t mean to get all defensive there. It’s just… I had a bad experience after everyone found out I was bi in the last few years of trainer school.” Eevee makes an appearance out of Lance’s hood after hearing the strained tone of her trainer’s voice, and nuzzles against his cheek.

 

“Do you...do you want to talk about it?” Hunk asks nervously, stopping in his tracks and Lance does the same. “I mean, you don’t have to, but I know it feels better to talk about these things to someone.”

 

Lance gives Hunk a smile, “You know what Hunk? I’d like that.” 

-

 

-

 

-

Pidge and Keith make their way out of the fighting Dojo, the cries of the Karate Master fading behind them. Keith looks at his newly obtained Hitmonchan moveset through his pokedex and gives a satisfied smile. 

 

“I feel bad for the Karate Master. You beat him plus take one of his pokemon? Just how savage are you, Keith?” Pidge jokes and Keith shrugs.

 

“I mean, he’s the one who offered one of his own pokemon on the line, wasn’t my fault.” 

 

“Good point. So, we already beat the Saffron gym leader and wiped the floor here, next stop is Fuchsia City, right?” Pidge asks, pulling out her phone and typing the city’s name into PokeMaps. 

 

“No.” Keith says making Pidge look up from her phone in question. “We’re gonna take a little detour to Celadon.” 

 

Pidge eyes turn from confused to sly and teasing and Keith internally groans. “Hmm, this couldn’t be because of that Eevee that  _ Lance  _ mentioned could it?” Pidge doesn’t miss the way Keith’s body stiffens at the way she stressed Lance’s name. “What did he say again? ‘ _ I’m sure you can turn it into something powerful.’”  _ she drops her voice, trying to act like Lance.

 

“J-Just pull up the quickest route to Celadon from here!” Keith says irritated and Pidge gives a laugh.

-

 

-

 

-

 

“Come on Hunk! I wanna get to the Fighting Dojo before Keith!” Lance says turning to look  behind him as he runs faster to the dojo, Eevee out of his hood and running at his side.

Hunk can’t help but give a smile, after Lance told Hunk about his school days, it seemed like a big portion of a burden was lifted off Lance’s shoulders, but Hunk could still see the last fraction of it remaining. As Hunk suspected, Keith holds a big part in Lance’s life and he knows for Lance to truly be free and to forgive himself, he and Keith need to talk.

 

_ “You know Hunk, you’re right. Being able to finally talk about,” he motions in the air, “this… I feel lighter!”  _

 

_ “I’m happy for you man, but I from what you’ve told me I think you and Keith need to talk things out.” Hunk watches Lance stiffen and eyes frantically roam around trying to avoid Hunk’s stern gaze. “I’m not saying anytime soon, but you need to before it’s too late or you might regret it.”  _

 

_ He knows that, but what would Keith and his relationship become if he tells him he drew away because Keith is the reason he discovered he was bi? He’s always thought Keith was kind of cute, even with that mullet. This being new to him...it honestly scared him and couldn’t tell his fears to Keith considering he was a part of the issue. _

 

_ He knows Keith won’t make fun of him, due to Keith being gay himself. Lance couldn’t believe it at first since it started as a rumor but he remembers a student asking him if it was true and Keith just nodded his head and said ‘yeah, so?” before the student ran back to their group of friends to confirm the rumors, not that Keith cared. _

 

_ “Yeah, I promise I will sometime buddy.” Lance says, finally meeting Hunk’s eyes and giving a small reassuring smile before they picked themselves up from their resting spot and continuing their way to the Fighting Dojo.  _

-

 

-

 

-

“Wait, what do you mean Hitmonlee is the only pokemon left to choose?” Lance asks bewildered to the crying dojo leader. 

 

“A trainer came already came in earlier today and took Hitmonchan for clearing the dojo.” 

 

“Keith.” Lance breathes out, face scowling. “Well, I’m not going to complain about a free pokemon, though you probably should refrain from doing so in the future if you’re going to be that upset about it.” he says taking Hitmonlee’s pokeball and him and Hunk make their way out the building. 

 

“How’s the moveset?” Hunk asks as he watches Lance check through his Pokedex. 

 

“Can use a bit more variety, but with a little training he can learn blaze kick and close-combat. Well, we got a lot of work ahead of us.” 

 

Hunk was right, there is the Fuschia City Gym battle, followed by a trip through the seafoam islands to get to the Cinnabar Island Gym. 

-

 

-

 

-

 

Keith sighs out loudly, stretching his arms above his head after getting off Lapras. “Thanks again for taking us here.” he says turning to the man on the Lapras and grabbing Pidge’s hand to help her off. 

 

“Not a problem! After what you and your friend did for us, this is the least I can do!” he gives his Lapras a head rub and starts to go back home, waving to Keith and Pidge as they leave.

 

“Thank God we’re finally here!” Pidge says.

 

“Yeah, I swear if I have to battle any more cycle gang’s Koffings ,or random ass people swimming in the ocean I’m going to lose it.” Keith then takes a look around the island and takes note of the darkening sky. “We should probably find a place to stay for the night and I vote it not be the ground.”

 

“No objections here. Let’s get going.” 

 

They both make their way to the pokemon center and they’re surprised by what they see when they walk in. People fill the center, all wrapped up in blankets lying across the sofas.

 

_ ‘Do they even have any pokemon?’ _ Keith thinks. He knows this place used to be heavy with trainers coming for a battle but now it’s basically just a tourist attraction and resort. Maneuvering their way through the crowd of people, they walk up to the front desk.

 

“Uhh, is there anyway we can get a room for tonight?” Pidge asks the nurse, but Keith could hear in her tone that Pidge herself highly doubts they do.

 

“I’m sorry we’re all booked. As you can see, some are even lodging on the waiting room furniture.” the nurse bows her head in apology. 

  
  


Keith and Pidge go to many more hotels trying to find a room to stay in for the night but to no avail. They both drag themselves out of their recent failure, but they stop when they hear a familiar flirty voice.

 

“Don’t worry everyone there’s plenty of Loverboy Lance to go around.” 

 

Keith and Pidge stop and look back to see Lance with a flock of women and even men surrounding him, some trying to cling and hang to his arm. Keith gave a small scowl, knowing Lance was enjoying every bit of the attention and flirty looks that was getting sent his way. Though he had to admit one thing, Lance looked damn good in the bathrobe the hotel gives, his eyes couldn’t help but fall upon the exposed sliver of skin at his chest that the robed revealed. 

 

Meanwhile, Hunk was a few paces behind them talking to one of the pretty girls. Pidge noticed right away that she seemed more calm and much more sane than the ones draping themselves onto Lance. Pidge couldn’t help but give a smirk seeing the way Hunk would blush talking to her.

 

“Snap out of your jealousy induced trance.” Pidge says slapping Keith on his back, making him jump. 

 

“I’m not jealous. What’s there to be jealous of?” 

 

Pidge throws him a look of disbelief before calling out. “Hunk! Lance!” 

 

At the sound of their names being called, they both stop and turn to Pidge and Keith and start to make their way over, Lance politely waving away his fan-club with a smile and saying he’ll be back.

 

“About time you guys got here! You guys getting yourselves a place to stay tonight? Honestly, I figured you two would’ve been here first considering that you left before us.” Lance says looking and Keith, but he just folds his arms and looks to the side with a pout, making Lance tilt his head in confusion. 

 

“No, unfortunately this place is booked just like everywhere else we tried, and we would’ve been here sooner, but Keith wanted to make a pit stop somewhere. Isn’t that right Keith?” Pidge nudges him with her elbow with a sly grin and Keith’s cheeks become a rosy color. 

 

Keith finally gives up trying to ignore all the waiting stares he’s getting and sighs taking out his pokeball, wordlessly, and revealing the pokemon inside. “Eevee!” the pokemon cries happily. Lance notices unlike his Eevee, Keith’s has a small tuff of hair in the middle that oddly reminds him of Shiro’s hair, and instead of the usual brown coat, it’s silver.

 

“What! How come you get a cool colored one?” Lance pouts before his eyes light up. “Hey Eevee, come on and say hi!” he reaches into one of the pockets in his robe, pulling out a pokeball and releasing his own Eevee.

 

“Oh my God!” Keith yells crouching down to the confused looking Eevee, brushing his hand against its bowl cut bangs.

 

“I know. He’s handsome like someone else you know right?” 

 

“"Well  _ she _ is a girl Lance. Look!” he says, pointing to Eevee’s tail pattern similarly resembling the top of a heart.

 

Lance gives a gasp before scooping up Eevee and spewing apologies from his mouth while cuddling  _ her _ against him. 

 

Keith turns to Hunk with wide eyes. “Did you not know either? Why didn’t you tell him?”

 

“I tried!” Hunk defends. “He wouldn’t listen to me.”

 

“You’re still very cute and beautiful!” Lance tells his Eevee before setting her back down.

 

“So, I see you’re getting real friendly with one of the staff members here.” Pidge smirks at Hunk. “And here I thought we were hooking these two up,” he throws her hand back, thumb aiming towards Keith and Lance, “not finding your own love story.” 

 

Hunk blushes and scratches his neck. “Yeah, her name’s Shay and she’s super nice! She loves working here, but she’s never been anywhere except here so I was telling her about different parts of the region.” Hunk stops himself when he sees Pidge’s smirk grow wider. “It’s not like we’re dating or anything though!” 

 

“Sure, sure Hunk. I believe you.” she waves him off before they both turn to watch the two Eevee’s.

 

Keith’s Eevee walks over to Lance’s and they both start to sniff each other before they both chase each other in a circle. What surprises them both is that once they stop Keith’s Eevee starts to rub itself against Lance’s and she returns the affection before they nuzzle noses.

 

Lance immediately gives a loud gasp and quickly picks up his Eevee and cradles it against him as to protect it, leaving Keith’s Eevee giving him a sad look. “You’re horny son is defiling my daughter!” he yells appalled.

 

“You didn’t even know she was a girl until I told you!” Keith shouts back. Honestly, was Lance actually mad about this? “If anything he’s more like you with the way you flirt with everyone. Hell, your Eevee didn’t seem to mind the affection at all!” 

 

Pidge and Hunk could figuratively and literally see the two butting heads and they both give an exasperated sigh. 

 

“You know, I was going to let you guys stay in our room, but maybe I won’t!” Lance says pulling back and crossing his arms. 

 

“Who said we wanted to? Why would anyone want to stay when you have all this going on anyway?” Keith says hotly, gesturing to the crowd of women and men standing a few feet away, now watching the two argue. At this point even Pidge and Hunk are on edge.

 

“Jealous you’re not getting a piece of Lance like them,  _ Mullet _ ? ” he draws out Keith’s nickname just to irritate him more. “Are you upset I’m not giving you any attention like the others?”

 

That last remark it what tips Keith over the edge. “No, I’m not jealous! What makes you think I would ever like you?” Keith notices the slight flash hurt of across Lance’s face and he opens his mouth to apologize, but Lance beats him to it.

 

“Right back at you! You really think I’d ask someone like you to date me? Don’t make me laugh, a emo loner like you? Who would want that?” Now it was Lance’s turn to regret the words he said. Lance knew he was out of line, Keith was just stating a fact, Lance had to make it personal and touch on a sensitive subject. He knew it wasn’t Keith’s fault for sticking to himself considering he’s always been by himself because of his mom’s travels.

 

“Pidge, we’re done here. Let’s go find a place to camp.” Keith’s voice was void of any emotion and he picked up his Eevee, the pokemon giving a sad whimper before they exit the hotel’s lobby.

 

The only thing thing Pidge and Keith can hear for a good five minutes are the sound of their footsteps. It’s only after Pidge sees Keith’s arm move across his face that she finally decides to say something.

 

“Keith...are you okay?”

 

He lets out a small sigh. “I’m fine Pidge, let’s just find a place that isn’t loaded with tourists to camp out at.” 

 

Neither of them speak except for a simple goodnight after they got set up. 

 

-

 

-

 

-

Lance wasn’t in the mood to party with his fanclub after his argument with Keith, so he sent them all away with a smooth lie and a wave of his hand. When he and Hunk get back to their room he walks to his bed and lifelessly falls onto it before groaning.

 

“You know when I said you two should talk? Yeah, that’s not what I meant.” 

 

Lance lifts his head to give Hunk a small glare before burying his face back into the pillow. “Just leave me be.” his muffled voice says and Hunk laughs before growing serious again.

 

“Seriously, now you really have to clear and patch things up with Keith.”

 

“I know, I know!” Lance moans. Hunk turns off the lights to the room and they both bid each other a goodnight before settling themselves comfortably in their beds. 

  
  


Both Keith and Lance barely fall asleep that night, hurt and regrets weighing heavy on their minds and hearts. 

-

 

-

 

-

 

Hunk and Pidge noticed how Keith and Lance were trying to avoid each other as much as possible on the relatively small island. Lance wants to chill out at the beach? Well too bad, because Keith was there tanning on a towel making Lance flush and promptly turn around pulling Hunk with him. Keith wants to eat at the region renowned ramen stand he’s been waiting to try? Tough luck, because there was Lance slurping noodles in his mouth while sending flirty winks to the waitress making Keith clench his fists and turning promptly on his heels making his way out of the ramen stand. The one occasion the two  _ did _ end up passing by each other, they didn’t even acknowledge the other’s presence. Thankfully Keith and Lance never crossed paths while heading for their gym battles.Who knows what would’ve happened then?

 

When the two finally did see each other again it was on the boat heading to Viridian City, which was their last gym badge in order to compete in the league. Lance had wanted to check the view of the ocean, something he’s always enjoyed looking at and Keith wanted to come down to the deck to check out the hot-tub. They both froze as they made eye-contact before glancing away and brushing past each other.

-

 

-

 

-

As the boat finally docked at Viridian City both boys eagerly got off the ship pushing against each other, trying to prevent the other from being the first in the gym.

 

“No way, Mullet! I’m going to be the first to challenge this gym leader and get that badge!”   
  


“In your dreams you loudmouth flirt! Like you could even last five minutes against the strongest gym leader in Kanto!” 

 

Although they were throwing insults at each other, it’s the first words they’d said to each other since their fight. Even though it might be the excitement of their next battle making them speak to each other, Hunk and Pidge will take it, seeing as it’s a thousand times better than the bad aura they’d give off after seeing each other. Hunk and Pidge follow behind the two bickering boys squeezing through the gym doors. 

 

“Well, this gym is way different than any of the others we’ve been to.” Lance states looking around the spacious, dark building. 

 

“Great observation captain obvious.” Keith deadpans and Lance gives him a glare, Keith returning a equally scathing one. 

 

“Welcome back leader!” a gruff voice echoes throughout the dark building and Keith and Lance stop their glaring contest to take notice of various figures standing around the gym.  _ In very familiar outfits. _

 

“Well, well I expected you to show up here one of these days, and you brought your partner in crime with you. How cute.” 

 

Keith recognizes the deep voice and he widens his eyes, spinning around to the voice behind him, and he feels his blood run hot. Lance tilts his head trying to rummage through his memory of where he’s seen this person before, but Keith knows this man all too well. He’s the one who humiliated Keith, made one of his pokemon retire, injured another, and treats pokemon atrociously. 

 

_ Zarkon. _


	7. An Adventure Ends, A New One Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter for the first installment of the Pokemon AU. My ass literally made this thing 10.5k for a las chapter I didnt expect this. I won't spoil anything that's going to happen this chapter. Just know you're gonna get some fluff and a lot of angst.

“Zarkon.” Keith spits the name out of his mouth as if it’s poison and he scowls, “what are you doing here?” he bites out. Lance continues to look back and forth between the two, trying to decipher the thick tension between the two.

 

“Zarkon?” Lance asks and he studies the man for a few more moments until his eyes widen in recognition. “You’re the guy from Silph Co.” he gives a scathing glare. Lance could feel his blood boiling, so this was the asshole who not only hurt Growlithe, but he mentally hurt Keith. 

 

“Well done.” Zarkon looks at Lance mockingly with a dark chuckle before glancing back a Keith. “You’re friend isn’t very fast.” 

 

“Cut him some slack, he only seen you taking off in a helicopter. Besides, this is between you and me, he has nothing to do with finishing what was started.” Keith really didn’t want to get Lance involved in this, not that he didn’t trust in Lance’s skill, he just didn’t want him or his pokemon to get hurt, especially if it’s anything like last time.

 

“Hey!” Lance objects before shooting Keith an offended look. 

 

“What are you doing here anyways Zarkon?” 

 

“Because the Viridian City gym leader, would be me.” Zarkon smirks and sends a look that's just daring Keith to challenge him.

 

Everything starts to click together in Lance’s mind like puzzle pieces. “No way!” So then this place is…this gym is Team Galra’s?” 

 

“Yes, it’s just a front to hide Team Galra’s real work.” Zarkon makes his way past them, reaching the other end of the gym. “I’ll admit, I was wrong. You’re much smarter than I gave you credit for.” 

 

“Keith!”

 

“Lance!”

 

The two turn to see Pidge and Hunk and their Eevees making their way to the doors of the gym, but Zarkon’s minions quickly close the door. All the two can hear are the pounding of fists against the steel doors. 

 

Keith turns around and growls out. “What’s the big idea?” 

 

Zarkon stands by a podium holding six pokeballs and he inspects each one closely before replying. “Since the both of you are here, I assume that you wish to take on a gym leader in a pokemon battle?” He mocks the question making the two boys flare up in anger, Lance more-so. 

 

“You’re not a gym leader!” Lance snarls and the nastiness of it reminds Keith of the way he got in Saffron City. “I won’t accept this! I won’t believe someone like  _ you  _ is the strongest gym leader!” 

 

Keith can only stand stunned for a few moments before shaking his head, “Lance, just because you won’t accept it doesn’t mean he’ll magically  _ not  _ be the gym leader.” 

 

“I know! But…” he clenches his fists and he can feel his nails biting into his palms hard enough to leave imprints. 

 

“You’re friend is right. I don’t need you to accept it, but what do you plan to do about it?” Zarkon challenges and it irks the two boys he won’t even look at them in acknowledgment when he says it. “Are you going to battle me?” he taunts.

 

“How? There’s one of you and two of us. Doesn’t that seem a little, I don’t know, unfair?” Keith asks.

 

“It’ll take a lot more than two ameteur trainers to beat me. Besides, we can experiment something called double battling.” “Normally this is done with two 4 trainers total, but I can’t help but want to kill two birds with one stone. I’ll even let you use choose two of your pokemon.”  

 

The podium that once held six pokeballs now falls back into the ground before another one rises up, only holding two ultra balls. “Any other battle I accept as a gym leader, but this won’t be the case with you two.” he glares at the two over his shoulder before grabbing his pokeballs.

 

“We accept!” Lance says reaching for his pokeball. 

 

“Ice, grass and water types are the most effective against ground.” Keith says readying his own pokeball. “So, it would be smart if you used those.” 

 

“You’re not the only one who knows type advantages Keith!” Lance gives him a pout before throwing out Butterfree.

 

Keith gives him a that says “really?” 

 

“Oh shut up! I’m saving him for last and I don’t have anything else!” Lance sputters.

 

Keith rolls his eyes before sending out Alakazam and Lance returns the look Keith gave him. “What? Didn’t say I had any of those types either.” he shrugs.

 

“If you two are done with your…’ _ couples quarrel _ ’ let’s get on with the battle!” Zarkon says sending out Rhydon and Rhyhorn. 

“Alakazam use psychic!” 

 

“Butterfree, psybeam!”

 

Both pokemon let loose a colorful stream of power towards their enemies, but Zarkon just shakes his head in disappointment.

 

“Both of you, horn attack.” 

 

Both Rhyhorn and Rhydon blast off their feet at amazing speed and it’s too fast for Butterfree and Alakazam to dodge and they cry at the impact. 

 

“You two will have to try harder than that if you actually want to beat me.” Zarkon gives a mocking laugh.

 

-

 

-

 

-

  
  


The battle raged on leaving Rhyhorn and Rhydon with a few scrapes and Keith and Lance to fainted pokemon, leaving them only one more a piece to use in this final battle. They attempted to do a combo with Butterfree using sleep powder and Alakazam using dream eater but the attacks were quickly shut down before they could even bat an eye.

 

“I have to say, I’m disappointed. I thought you two would be more of a challenge.” Zarkon taunts and shakes his head as if he’s showing a child his disappointment. “You two are down to your last pokemon each, maybe you both should give up and go while you still have your dignity.”

 

“Like hell! We aren’t leaving until we take your ass down!” Lance yells while sending out his Blastoise. “I may not be the strongest or smartest trainer,” his clenched fist comes up to his his chest, “but I believe in my pokemon, they always come through for me in the midst of the toughest of times and I’m sure as hell not gonna stop now.” 

 

Keith sneaks a side glance at Lance and his lips crack a small smile.“Alright Lance, time to put your pokemon where your loud mouth is and let’s finish this.” Keith teases and snickers when Lance turns to him with a pout on his lips. 

 

Zarkon’s once smug face forms into a scowl and he growls angrily. What is this feeling he’s getting? Something about the way these two rag tag teenagers behave towards one another, the way they throw their pokeballs with such trust, it seems all so….familiar. The second Keith throws his Charizard out it finally hits him. These two boys remind him of himself and his rival Alfor when they just started as trainers themselves. The rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins at the peak of a battle, the excitement of taking on a new foe, the bond between one and their pokemon. To think he was like these boys here at one point, where and when did he go wrong?

 

“Alright boys, it’s the final battle. Make it count.” 

 

“Charizard use mega punch!” 

 

“Rhydon you as well!” 

 

Both pokemon’s fist are surrounded with a powerful aura before they exchange blows to each other making them both slide back a little in recoil.

 

“Blastoise, aqua tail!” 

 

“Thunderbolt!”

 

Rhyhorn tries to charge up his attack, but is swiftly cut off by Blastoise propelling himself into him with its tail covered in a powerful stream of water. The pokemon cries while tumbling on the ground, gaining a few more scrapes, but is able to pull himself again. 

 

Lance gives a a breathy laugh, “I wanted to save this for when we battle Keith, but looks like I have no choice. Blastoise hydro pump!” 

 

“Thunderbolt once more!”

 

The ground shakes as both pokemon build up their attacks and then a huge cylinder of water shoots from Blastoise’s cannons and a large bolt of electricity from Rhyhorn. The room is filled with smoke from the blast of the attacks and Lance tries to peer through to see which pokemon is left standing. When the smoke finally clears they all look to see both pokemon on opposite ends of the gym, both unable to continue battling. 

 

Lance smirks. Perfect! His plan went off without a hitch. He then turns to look at Keith with a satisfied, smug like grin plastered on his face. “It’s all up to you Mullet. I took care of the heavy work so this should be a breeze for you!” 

 

Keith knows the real words behind Lance’s teasing. 

 

_ I’ve done all that I can, so don’t lose. I trust you can finish it. _

 

‘ _ Don’t worry Lance. I won’t lose this.’  _ he thinks. He just has to remember what Shiro has always told him whenever he was in a tough situation. Patience yields focus. “Use mega kick!” 

 

Charizard responds immediately by pushing himself off the ground for leverage and swinging his leg back, a hot red aura full of power surrounding the base of its leg all the way to its feet. 

 

“Fury attack!” 

 

Just as Charizard goes in for the kill, Rhydon dodges and unleashes a fury of punches into Charizard’s stomach in quick succession. Delivering one final punch to Charizard, he sends him flying into the wall, a cloud of debris and smoke forming upon impact. 

 

Lance winces at the impact and can’t help but clutch his hands together in worry. He looks over to see Keith, his face passive and not even blinking at the assault unleashed on his Charizard. Lance wishes he could be like Keith in a situation like this, it’s something he’s always admired about him. All he’s ever good for is worrying.

  
  


“It’s over!” Zarkon yells with a triumphant smile. “Use horn drill!” 

 

Rhydon moves with quick speed, it’s horn spinning impossibly fast aimed towards Keith’s Charizard still lying down on the ground from the last blow. 

 

_ ‘Patience yields focus.’  _ Keith closes his eyes and when he opens them again it’s like everything is in slow motion. The speed Rhydon once had now as slow as can be. Keith knows exactly what to do. Rhydon is only about 5 yards from Charizard now and Keith smirks.  _ ‘ _

 

_ Now! _

 

“Charizard! Seismic toss!” 

 

Charizard easily gets off the ground in time to dodge the attack and then grabs Rhydon, flying high as he could in the gym with him before looping backwards and slamming him into the ground. The force of the impact was enough to produce smoke and particles of dust and when it clears, there’s a huge crater in the gym’s green pristine tiles with a Rhydon no longer capable of battling. A buzzer sounds throughout the gym, signaling the winner of the match.

 

Zarkon stands stunned. “It can’t be. I lost…..to children?” he breathes out. He watches Keith and Lance praise their pokemon for their victory and he starts to make his way over to Keith. “Impressive. I didn’t think you’d raise your Charizard to a high enough level, especially to defeat my Rhydon.” 

 

Keith looks to see holding two badges, both each in the shape of a feather with various colors of green and yellow. Keith hesitantly takes the badge from his hand while giving Zarkon a distrusting glare and is surprised when Zarkon sighs.

 

“You know, you continually insist on getting on my nerves.” he states flatly before turning around to his grunts. “Send word to all of our divisions. As of now Team Galra is officially disbanded.”  The grunts gasp and try to get him to reconsider but all he says is for them to get the word out to all members. “There work is done now.” he closes his eyes in contentment.

 

Keith and Lance both stare in shock at the former Team Galra boss. 

 

“Now then. The badges aren’t from the boss of Team Galra, but instead from the Viridian City gym leader.” Zarkon rolls his eyes at the confused faces the boys are giving him. “What? You don’t think I can see the expressions on your faces when I tried to give you this? Especially you over there!” he turns and walks over to Lance who starts to tense up and gets a little nervous and he makes his way closer. “I can practically hear you screaming ‘I don’t need a gym badge from Team Galra’s boss!’” 

 

Lance gives a awkward chuckle and scratches his neck. “I mean...you can’t blame a guy can you?” he then feels his hand being taken and an item being placed in it. He looks to see Zarkon narrowing his eyes at him in annoyance and he flinches.

 

“How did you know I would use thunderbolt?” 

 

Lance is confused for a moment until he remembers his final blow to Rhyhorn. “Oh...I just figured you would use it again since it would be really effective against my Blastoise. I knew the move itself was powerful, and with Rhyhorn being wet  _ and _ using thunderbolt I thought it would add some extra damage.” He watches Zarkon turn around giving a small huff. As he walks back over to Keith, Lance can faintly hear him say something along the lines of ‘good battle.’

 

“You have a natural born talent for battling, it must run somewhere in your blood. Reminds me of  myself when I was your age.” Zarkon pauses for a moment to reminisce before continuing. “I believe you have what it takes to be one of the greatest trainers, just realize that every battle may not always be pokemon related.” 

 

Keith and Lance honestly aren’t sure how to feel about Zarkon’s change in character, but they rather not question it. They both make their way out of the gym and into the gym lobby and are instantly bombarded with questions.

 

“Whoa! Guys one at a time please!” Lance frantically waves his hands in front of him, trying to calm down Pidge and Hunk. Lance then feels a brush by his leg and looks down to see his Eevee with worried eyes. He smiles and picks her up before placing her in his hood and giving her a pat on the head. “No worries girl. Everything is fine.” he assures. 

“So what happened? We were following behind you guys, but then some galra grunts appeared and wouldn’t let us through the gym arena doors!” Pidge folds her arm and glares at the front door, hoping the grunts can feel her eyes through the walls and glass.

 

“This used to be Team Galra’s main base of operations.” Keith explains making Hunk and Pidge’s eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“Uhhh, shouldn’t we like, you know? Report this to the police?” Hunk says panicked. 

 

“No. Team Galra is forever disbanded.” Keith replies.

 

“Disbanded?” Pidge echoes, arching a brow in question. 

 

“Yep! Mullet and yours truly here got their last gym badges and successfully took down a criminal organization!” Lance throws and arm around Keith startling him and then points a thumb towards them.

 

“Wait! It sounds like you’re saying the leader of the Viridian Gym is also the boss of Team Galra.” Hunk says trying to piece together the situation.

 

“ _ Was  _ the boss of Team Galra. And that’s  _ exactly _ what I’m saying.” Lance corrects Hunk and unwraps his arms from Keith’s shoulders to give his classic finger guns with and wink. 

 

“I think I’m more surprised that you two actually worked together instead of working against each other.” Pidge comments. 

 

Lance then brightens in Keith’s direction, which throws Keith off guard. “Yeah, but we make a good team!”

 

Keith’s heart actually skips a literal fucking beat. Was Lance actually looking at him for once in...admiration? Something other than the spiteful looks and comments about how he would beat Keith one day? The sudden words of praise make Keith’s heart pick up and he can hear his heart beating loud enough to hear it through his ears. 

 

Even Hunk and Pidge were impressed. Sure Hunk has heard Lance say good things about Keith when he forgets to filter what comes out of his mouth, but for Lance to directly say it to Keith’s face. His  _ blushing  _ face, is a big step for him. A step that will hopefully reveal his actual feelings for Keith.

 

Keith, finally snapping out of his embarrassment, lifts a corner of his mouth into a small smile. “Yeah, maybe we do.” his voice was soft, but you could hear the sincereness in his tone. 

 

“Well, we’re all here and going to the same place. Might as well head to the Indigo Plateau together.” Pidge’s voice cuts through.  

 

“Sounds fine to me!” Lance pipes up cheerfully, throwing his arms behind his head. “What about you buddy?” he asks and looks towards Hunk who just nods in agreement. “

 

“Guess it’s settled then. We’re traveling together.” Just as the words leave Keith’s mouth, the sound of a pokeball opens and everyone turns to see the familiar white light streaming from Keith’s waist.

 

“Eevee!” 

 

“Eevee, what have I told you about leaving your pokeball!” Keith scolds, but Eevee ignores him and pounces over to Lance who looks at him confused. That is, until his own Eevee jumps out from his hood. The two began to chase each others in circles again before rubbing against each others cheeks. 

 

Lance’s eye gives a twitch. “I see your delinquent has come out to play.” 

 

“Yeah, just not with us.” Hunk laughs at the disapproving look that crosses Lance’s face as he crosses his arms.

 

“Would you just chill out Lance? They’re not doing any harm to each other.” Keith huffs in annoyance.”And he’s not a delinquent!” He doesn’t understand why Lance is so upset with their Eevee’s being friends. Maybe it’s a reflection on how Lance really sees them? Lance might only see him as a good battle partner and nothing more, and the thought of that makes Keith’s heart clench painfully. 

“Oh yeah? Then what do you called this dyed hair?” Lance points an accusing finger at the glossy silver fur and Keith’s Eevee makes a offended grunt in response. “See! It’s being aggressive towards me!”

 

“His fur is like that because he’s a shiny Lance! And he’s probably acting aggressive because you’re pointing at him with that angry look on your face and calling him a delinquent!” Keith defends.

 

Pidge and Hunk both just look at each other as the arguing gets louder  and nod in understanding. If they are all traveling together, it’s not going to be with the awkward silence they had to deal with on the island and boat.

 

“All right! Enough!” Hunk steps up and uses his hands to separate the arguing boys who are now both holding their distraught Eevee’s. “Just say you’re sorry Lance and let’s head out.” Lance gives a whine in protest but stops when he sees the Hunk’s disapproving look. Lance folds his arms and purses his lips into a pout before mumbling out a sorry to which Keith returns.

-

 

-

 

-

After a few days of traveling the group finally had made it to the Indigo Plateau and Keith and Lance had quickly rushed through the front doors to the stadium to get themselves registered. Now they were just walking around the checking out all the food,merchandise and game stalls set up around the stadium.

 

“Hey check it out!” Lance yells running over to a game stand with that has what looks like guns at the counter and Pidgey targets that are moving along the walls. “It’s a shooting game! You know back in trainer school the called me the Tailor because of how I thread the needle!” he places his hands on his hips in with a proud smile. 

 

“No one ever called you that.” Keith deadpans walking up to stand next to Lance at the booth. “But if you’re as good as you’re claim to be, why not go a round?” he taunts and knows he has hook line and sinker. Lance could never resist a challenge, especially from Keith. “I’ll even buy us the first round.” 

 

“You’re on Mullet. Get ready to be impressed by my super awesome shooting skills!” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

The game runner then explains how to them how to win the game. Seemed simple enough. Whoever shot the most Pidgeys within the minute wins. After explaining the rules, the game runner blows this whistle around his neck, signifying that they can start shooting.

 

_ ‘Too easy.’  _ Keith thinks as he locks in on a moving Pidgey, but just as he’s about to shoot, the Pidgey is knocked over. Keith jumps up in his seat, startled by how quick the Pidgey was taken down. He glances out the corner of his eyes to see Lance already lining up another shot, his face contorted in concentration. The sound of another Pidgey being hit brings Keith out of his shock and he goes back to trying to shoot the targets. 

 

The siren in the booth finally goes off, letting the players know that the game is over and Keith and Lance set down the toy guns back down on the counter. Keith couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

28/18

 

Lance had wiped the floor with him.Anything that leaves Lance’s mouth, hyping himself up to be an expert at something usually backfires or isn’t true and Keith has an idea of why, but that’s not his none of his business. He was genuinely impressed with the skill Lance had shown.

 

“And we have a winner! Tall, Tan and Handsome, Mr. Tailor~!” the game runner yells out! 

 

Lance’s triumphant smirk falls into annoyance. Keith, Pidge and Hunk all began to burst out in laughter at how Lance’s nickname has backfired. 

 

“Choose a prize! Any prize!” 

 

“Any?” Lance questions bringing his hand to his chin in thought. Then he spots it, the perfect prize. “I’ll take that one then!” he says pointing to one of the medium sized prizes on the wall. He grins in excitement as he watches the stuffed pokemon plush be removed from the hook on the wall and the man handing it to him. 

 

Lance struts his way proudly back to the group, hands hiding the plush behind his back. “Told you they called me The Tailor.” he teases. 

 

Keith sighs in defeat and rolls his eyes playfully. “Alright, alright I believe you!” he laughs and Lance feels another wave of pride wash over him knowing  _ he’s _ the one who made Keith laugh. “Those were some awesome shooting skills Sharpshooter.” 

 

“Glad you think so too. As a consolation for embarrassingly kicking your ass, I’ll give you this.” he presents the plush Growlithe from behind his back and hands it to a stunned Keith. 

 

Only Lance could make something so snarky into something so endearing. Keith opens and closes his mouth a few times before he meets Lance’s eyes with the most thankful expression he could make. “Thank you, Lance.” 

 

The group continued to walk around and check out all the stalls, stopping a few times to get some food and play more games. Keith ended up dragging the group to a balloon dart game stall, all the balloons having a different pokemon’s face on it. Lance may have been a great shot at the shooting range, but turns out he’s absolutely terrible at throwing darts.

 

“What!? This is bullshit!” Lance yells outraged, angrily slamming his palms down on the wooden counter, making the host of the game shoot a glare at him. Lance mouths an embarrassed sorry before turning to a laughing Keith. “Stop laughing!”

 

“It’s not that hard Lance,” he says throwing a dart and popping a Jigglypuff balloon, “see?” 

 

Lance narrows his eyes and gives Keith his darts, “Fine then. _ You  _ can throw all the darts.” No way Keith could get every dart to hit a balloon. The first time was just a fluke...right? Lance was then proven wrong as 4 more satisfying pops ring out and darts are now wedged into the dart board and deflated balloons. 

 

“We got ourselves a winner!” the game vendor drawls out.

 

“Nice work Samurai!” Lance compliments. He watches Keith shrug and turn to the game vendor again pointing to the plush of a Horsea hanging on the side posts of the stall. Lance raises an eyebrow ad Keith’s odd choice in a prize and the next thing he knows the plush is in his face. 

 

“A consolation prize for kicking  _ your  _ ass.” Keith mocks Lance’s line from earlier with a cheeky grin on his face. He sees Lance’s cheeks take on a tinge of pink and Keith’s stomach feels like it’s doing flips knowing that he’s the one who has Lance all flustered.

 

“All right, enough flirting you two.” Pidge says interrupting the two boys.

 

“Yeah, we need to get to the hotel and rest up. You two have a big day tomorrow. Besides Lance, Eevee is probably waiting in the room for her dinner.” Hunk chimes in next. Both boys mumble out denials of any flirting before they all head back to the hotels for the night, where they were teased mercilessly about their “date”. 

-

 

-

 

-

Lance could barely sleep that night he was so nervous about the competition. He stares up at the blank ceiling with too many thoughts swimming through his mind. Could he actually win this? Was he even prepared and strong enough to battle some of the most talented trainers? He is just a boy from Pallet Town after all and so is Keith.

 

_ Keith... _

 

His mind wanders over to the boy he’s known since their early trainer school days when they were only six years old and just learning about pokemon. Sure Keith is from Pallet Town too, but Keith was different. He was extraordinarily talented at a young age and was always top of the class which caused a lot of kids to be jealous of him, including Lance. This was part of the reason he separated himself from Keith (other than his bi-panic he was going through at the time), he felt like he was being left behind and as long as he followed Keith’s shadow he wouldn’t ever be considered his equal. 

Tomorrow is was going to show them all. He was going to prove to his teachers, classmates, Shiro, and himself that he could be just as talented of a battler as Keith. Keith may have been born with natural skill, but Lance has put in too much blood, sweat and tears to lose to him. Settling his resolve in his mind, Lance turns over in his bed and reaches out next to him to stroke Eevee’s fur. He smiles as she moves closer, knowing that she knows when he gets anxious he plays with her fur and Lance continues to pet her until his heavy eyelids fall shut.

 

-

 

-

 

-

Hunk could tell Lance was a little off when they woke up. Lance has barely said a single word since they’ve woken up, which was odd since he always looked forward to their conversations during breakfast. Instead of boisterous chatter of what he dreamed or stories about his family, it was just the sounds of forks scraping against plates. 

 

“Lance?” Hunk finally breaks the silence and Lance glances up from taking a bite of eggs, arching a brow in question. “Are you okay?” 

 

There’s a pause for a moment and Lance holds up a finger as to ‘wait’ and he swallows his bite of breakfast. “Yeah, why?” 

 

“It’s just….you’re unusually quiet. Are you nervous?” 

 

Lance stares at his plate for a few moments before setting his fork down on it with a  _ clink. _ “Truthfully, yes. This isn’t just about the title of Kanto Champion for me, it’s a lot more than that.” Hunk doesn’t press on for any more of an explanation and Lance is grateful that he doesn’t. 

-

 

-

 

-

Keith and Pidge walk into the stadium, observing the crowds of people making their way to the stands and trainers to the warm up rooms for their battles.

 

“There sure are a lot of people who come just to watch some pokemon battles take place.” Pidge says while snapping a few pictures with her phone. Keith nods in agreement and continues to scope out the area until he sees the familiar sight of an Eevee in the back of a hood heading their way.

 

“So Lance, ready for the-” Keith cuts himself off when Lance walks right past him without any acknowledgment. He sees Eevee look at her trainer concerned before turning back to look at Keith. 

 

Did Lance just...snub him? Keith stands in place shocked for a moment before running off to catch up with Lance. “Hey, what’s your problem?” he asks angrily, grabbing Lance’s wrist. 

“Let go of me.” Lance snarls while shaking his wrist loose from Keith’s grip and continuing to walk away, not even stopping to wait for Hunk. 

 

Keith stands in the middle of the stadium halls confused and hurt. Was yesterday just a dream? Did they not actually hang out and poke fun at each other like they used to? Keith’s heart feels like it’s being torn to shreds as he watches Lance’s figure walk farther and farther away from him, feeling utterly stupid for feeling like they were actually piecing their old friendship back together. It’s obvious that he was the only one who wanted to rekindle their relationship, and possibly be something more. Just how much of an idiot could he be? Just because he blushes in your direction doesn’t mean he’s into you!

 

_ Hell! Lance would flirt with a trash can if it would boost his ego!  _ Keith yells angrily in his mind.

 

As Keith continues to berate himself in his mind, he stops when he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. “Don’t worry Keith, I’m sure he didn’t mean it. He hasn’t been himself since he got up this morning. It might be the pressure getting to him.” Hunk tries to assure him, but Keith knows better. If Lance doesn’t want anything to do with him than neither does he with Lance. He wants the fluttering in his chest to stop everytime Lance smiles, or laughs, or even when he just talks! He doesn’t want it anymore if Lance wants nothing to do with Keith like his mom. 

-

 

-

 

-

After countless battles occurring over the course of two days, Pidge and Hunk’s jaws drop and eyes widen at the two faces being displayed on the jumbo screen in the stadium. They’re surprised this match didn’t happen sooner, but way a way to go out with a bang because there are the screen were pictures of Keith and Lance’s face. 

 

“Who would’ve thought they would be the final match?” Pidge comments from Hunk’s side. 

 

“I’m surprised they were lucky enough to not get paired up for any of the other matches.” Hunk snorts while rubbing Eevee’s head. Lance gave Eevee to Hunk before the competition started, saying he didn’t want Eevee to participate in any battles until she chose what to evolve into. That didn’t mean Lance never trained her though, and Hunk knew when she evolved that she’ll be a force to be reckoned with, especially with Lance as her trainer. 

-

 

-

 

-

Keith and Lance were down to their final pokemon and the both of them were sweating bullets, not being sure if it was the pressure or the heat of the blazing sun above them in the opened roof stadium.

 

Pidge was literally on the edge of her seat, eyes sparkling at the intensity of the battle and a wide grin plastered onto her face. Hunk was frantically shoveling popcorn in his mouth and occasionally feeding Eevee a piece or two. If Lance found out he was feeding his “ _ precious daughter _ ” something other than the expensive pokemon food he gives her to make her coat shiny, Hunk would be a dead man. But what Lance doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?

 

Besides, Eevee enjoys being a little rebellious to annoy Lance.

 

Charizard and Blastoise continue to stare down at each other, waiting for their trainers to call out an attack. 

 

“This takes me back!” Keith calls to Lance across the field. “Reminds me of the first battle we had, of course even with the type advantage your Squirtle still lost to my Charmander. Let’s see how well you’ve raised it!”

 

“Just you wait  _ Keith _ ,” Lance spits his name so distastefully that it makes Keith flinch and he feels the same pain from earlier prick his heart again, “it’s going to be different this time!”

 

“Charizard use mega punch!” and his Charizard flies straight into action. Literally! Charizard flies through the air, picking up speed and rears back his clenched fist before thrusting it towards Blastoise with a powerful aura coating his hand. Keith reels back a little in shock when he sees Blastoise not even flinching at the contact.

 

“Blastoise won’t be taken down that easily, Keith. You underestimate me. And you know what?” he sends a nasty glare at him before continuing. “I  _ hate  _ that!” Lance all but screams, his voice harshly cracking. “Use hydro pump!” 

 

Keith is too stunned and tells Charizard to dodge only a few seconds too late and his pokemon is doused harshly by the surge of water blasting from Blastoise’s cannons on his back. “Charizard!” Keith calls to his pokemon worried. Dammit! He’s needs to focus, he can’t let his pokemon suffer again because of stupid choices! 

 

_ ‘Patience yields focus.’  _ he says trying to calm his mind down. He starts to feel better when he sees Charizard pulling himself back up and Keith sees the look of determination on his face. They can win this! 

 

“Fire spin!” 

 

Charizard whips his tail towards Blastoise and a ring of fire starts to surround Blastoise.

“He’s trying to wear Blastoise down.” Lance says to himself. Well it won’t work! Blastoise diminishes he fire with a easy swipe of his arm, and as soon as he does Keith quickly calls out another attack.

 

“Fire Blast, go!” Charizard acts just as quickly as Keith calls the attack and he breathes out a flame so hot that both boys can feel it even a good bit of yards away. 

 

Lance is unfortunately unable to react in time and the blast of fire slams right into Blastoise, the pokemon crying out and the repercussion of the blast making contact has Lance covering his face with his arms to protect himself from any stray embers and smoke. He sighs in relief when the smoke clears and he still sees his Blastoise standing, but it is short lived and Lance’s heart drops at the same time his Blastoise does.

 

“What?” he breathes out, on the verge of crying. He’s worked so hard just for it to end up like this? How everyone told him it would end up? Lance quickly calls his Pokemon back and exits quickly from the arena before the camera zooms in on him and everyone viewing could see the tears glistening in his eyes.

 

“Wow! That was a really awesome battle!” Pidge exclaims excitedly as she smiles at Keith hugging his Charizard’s neck with a rare big smile on his face.

 

“Yeah…” is all that Hunk is able to respond as he watches Lance exiting the arena with his head down. He looks away from Lance when he feels Eevee jump off his lap and runs out of the stands. “Eevee! Where are you going!” he yells chasing after her. 

-

 

-

 

-

Lance quickly tries to find Hunk so he can grab Eevee and get the hell out of here. He makes his way into the empty halls and that just makes the voices swirling in his head more prominent to hear.

 

_ Lance, why can’t you be more like Keith? _

 

_ Keith is a really good battler! It’s like he was practically born for battling! _

 

_ And you actually want to be one of the greatest trainers?  _

 

_ Perfect answer as always Keith! _

 

_ You would never win in a battle against Keith! Quit dreaming Lance! _

 

_ Keith _

 

_ KEITH _

 

**_KEITH!_ **

 

“Lance!” a voice calls out to him and Lance thinks he’s going to throw up. 

 

Not now! 

 

Please  _ not now! _

 

“Hey, good battle.” Keith holds his hand out for Lance to shake and he loses it.

 

Smacking his hand away, Lance meets Keith’s eyes with cruel ones. “What, you want to give me a pity handshake?” 

 

Keith recoils a bit and lowers his hand down and starts to open his mouth to say something until Lance cuts him off.

 

“No! Don’t say anything! Of course I’ll never beat you! Why did I ever think I could win in a battle against Perfect Keith Fucking Kogane?!” Lance screams the words out as the tears he was able to push back from earlier finally fall, cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls. “I wish I had never chosen to talk to you back then!” 

 

_ ‘Lies.’  _ a voice denies in the back of Lance’s mind.

 

“I hate you! You’ve made my life a living hell for the past 3 years!”

 

_ ‘Stop it! You know you don’t mean that.’  _ the voice scolds.

 

“Why can’t you just disappear from my life and leave me the fuck alone!” Lance shouts and heavily breathes, trying to recover his breath from his shouting. It’s a surprise that a guard hasn’t came running out to see what’s going on yet. 

 

Lance finally looks up when he hears a small, choked breath and he knows he’s fucked up when he sees Keith’s eyes filled with tears and his fist clenching so hard he’s sure that Keith is breaking skin.  Lance can only name one other time he'd cried since his mom left years ago, and it was when his Growlithe had gotten hurt a month ago.  He had been Keith’s comfort for both of those moments.

 

Now he was the cause of Keith’s tears. He watches Keith frantically blinks his eyes in attempts to push them back and he opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. 

 

_ ‘Say something! Anything!”  _ his mind continues to scream at him. 

 

“Eevee!” 

 

Lance turns and sighs in relief. Perfect! Now just to grab her and get the fuck out!

 

“Eevee wait! Lance, you’re here?” Hunk says and he immediately picks up on the intense atmosphere. “Umm, are you two okay?” 

 

“Fine.” Lance replies curtly. “I’m gonna go, my mom is probably waiting for me to get home and all and you probably have your siblings and parents to get to as well Hunk.” 

 

“Lance-”

 

“Well, I’ll see you later!” Lance cuts him off and grabs Eevee before bolting out of the stadium. 

 

Terrific, not only did he make Keith cry and break his promise to him, but he also left poor Hunk behind and after everything Hunk has been through with him. Can’t he do anything right? Lance continues to run with Eevee in his arms and he doesn’t even notice the tears flying behind him as he tries to make his way to God knows where. He just wants to get home, see his family, apologize to them for not winning, eat his mama’s home cooking and just curl up in his bed and escape from this nightmare.

 

-

 

-

 

-

Keith watches Lance run of the stadium like his life depends on it and he can’t help but feel...empty. Has he really been making Lance feel like that all this time? Does Lance really regret ever having anything to do with him? The room feels like it’s spinning and Keith almost falls over, if not being caught by Hunk.

 

“Keith! Is everything fine buddy?” his concerned voice asks, but Keith barely processes it. When Keith turns around to look at Hunk he hears him gasp and his face holds a sorrowful look,and that’s when Keith feels something wet slide down his cheek.

 

He’s crying.

 

Keith hasn’t cried since all those years ago when Lance found him crying his eyes out alone in the corner of his room. 

-

 

-

 

-

_ 7 years ago _

 

_ Keith watches his mother grab her suitcase and her bag, making her way to the door. _

 

_ “Mom, do you have to leave again? You just came back home last week.” Keith mumbles looking down at his feet. He hears his mother sigh and he looks back up to see her walking towards him.  _

 

_ “Honey,” she starts softly, bending down to meet her son and she runs a hand through his hair, “you know mommy told you how important her job is. I’ll be back before you know it.” she proceeds to turn her sons head to give him a kiss on the cheek before she makes her way back to the door.  _ **_“I love you_ ** _.” is the last thing she says before walking out the door. _

 

_ Keith doesn’t move from where he stands, continuing to stare at the door as if his mother would change her mind and come back saying that she’ll call her boss and tell them that they’ll pass this trip. But Keith knows that won’t happen. Ever since his dad died in a fire rescue accident with his Squirtle evolution team, his mom never chose him first. _

 

_ After accepting that his mom isn’t coming back, he sluggishly moves his feet over to the cupboard and grabs himself some instant noodles to eat for dinner. Once the microwave dings he takes out the cup of noodles and moves to the table to eat. As he works his way through the cup, it finally hits Keith. _

 

_ His mom never put him as a priority first.  _

 

_ She’s not coming back for God knows how long. _

 

_ He’s alone. _

 

_ Keith drops his fork on the table and he sees small wet splotches on the table. He reaches up to his face to wipe the tears that cascade down his face. Keith glances around the house and notices how empty it is with just him and he steadily feels like it’s harder to breathe. He pushes himself away from the table and shakily makes his way to his room and shuts the door before walking to the corner by his bed. The second he sits down he puts his head to his knees, wraps his arms around them and continues to cry. _

 

_ A few moments later he hears the front door open. Keith knows it’s not his mom and there’s only only two people who know where they keep the spare key.  _

_ “Keith?” the familiar voice faintly rings through the house and he tries to calm down his sobs into small sniffles and hiccups.  _

_ - _

 

_ - _

_ Lance edges closer to Keith’s room and the closer he gets the more he hears what sounds like...crying? His assumption is right when he stands by Keith’s door for a moment and the sounds become more prominent. Lance puts his hand on the doorknob, the door creaking as he slowly pushes it open. When the door is finally open, giving him a clear view of the room, his eyes are only met with a heartbreaking sight. Keith, in tears.  _

 

_ The sensation Lance felt in his chest was sharp like a knife being stabbed and twisted into him. Lance isn’t sure how to console a crying Keith, because well, he’s never seen Keith cry. Even when he took a particularly hard fall at the playground that left him with multiple scrapes and bruises.  _

 

_ Lance lets his brotherly instincts take over and he slowly makes his way to Keith with steady steps. When he finally makes it to Keith, he sits on the ground pulling Keith into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and rests his chin on top of his head.  _

_ - _

 

_ - _

_ Keith waits for Lance to leave him alone like his mom did. Surely how pathetic he must look will make Lance turn away. But that’s not what happens. Keith feels himself being pulled into an embrace and a chin settle a top of his head. He’s surprised for a moment and then he starts to hear Lance speak.  _

 

_ “It’s okay to cry Keith.” _

 

_ The instant Lance finishes his words Keith lets out a small whimper and begins to sob harder, his hands unwrapping themselves around his knees to cling onto Lance’s jacket. He knows he’s getting Lance’s clothes all gross with his snot and tears, but neither him or Lance care. In this moment, Keith feels accepted, wanted, not alone.  _

 

_ When Keith’s sobs finally calm back down into small sniffles, he reluctantly removes himself from Lance’s comforting embrace. Keith finally realizes the situation and covers his face in embarrassment, but Lance gently pulls Keith’s hands away from his face. _

 

_ “What’s wrong, Keith?” Lance asks and Keith almost starts to cry again at how soft and comforting his voice is.  _

 

_ “Mom had to leave again.” he looks down at the hard maple wood flooring in his room, avoiding Lance’s eyes. “I’ll never come first before her job. She doesn’t want me!” he raises his voice.  _

_ Lance’s eyes widen. He always thought Keith was so cool to be able to handle his mom leaving for weeks, sometimes months at a time and not be scared. Lance knows even with all his siblings that we would cry or at least tear up once a day if his mom left. But Keith didn’t have siblings like him.  _

 

_ Keith takes a breath before quietly saying, “Maybe I’m destined to be alone.” and a stray tears escapes his eye and glides down his face, but before he can wipe it away Lance beats him to it.  _

 

_ “You’re not alone Keith.” Lance tells him. “You’ll always have me!” he gives Keith an assuring smile and Keith quirks the sides of his mouth in return.  _

 

_ “Thank you, Lance.” Keith breathes out. _

 

_ “Not to mention you have Shiro! I mean, do you know how cool it is to have one of the best pokemon professors in history practically be your brother!” Lance goes on explaining the perks of Keith having Shiro as a brother of sorts and although Keith rolls his eyes, he can’t help but smile because Lance makes him feel at home.  _

 

-

 

-

 

-

_ ‘So much for always having you, right Lance?’  _ Keith thinks bitterly. He should’ve known Lance would get tired of dealing with him. It should’ve been obvious as soon as Lance slowly started to hang out with him less and less, constantly cancelling their movie nights and saying he was busy; only to find him walking and laughing with a group of people from their school when Keith was on his way back from picking up groceries. 

 

His mom did something similar, as Keith got older she started to take longer business trips and now Keith was lucky if he even go to see her. And now he feels like he can’t even rely on Shiro now that he’s with Adam, though the man is like another brother to him he doesn’t want to bother them especially since they just started their relationship. 

 

“Keith!” a female voice calls and Keith recognizes it as Pidge. 

 

He’s sure that she’ll eventually leave him too. Of course she will, she has her own family back in Lavender Town. 

 

“The reporters want an interview with you and your big win!!” Pidge exclaims excited, oblivious to what had just taken place. 

Just as Hunk was about to tell her now is not a good time, he’s interrupted by Keith.

 

“It’s fine Hunk.” he says before making his way to the group of reporters now gathering by the doors of the empty hallway, the once serene peacefulness being filled with loud voices. 

 

-

 

-

 

-

It takes Lance a while to get home since Hunk was their navigator and Lance is terrible at reading a map. He walks the grassy path into Pallet Town and sighs in contentment when he sees the peak of a familiar lab roof. “Well Eevee, this is home!” he says before bursting into a sprint to his house.

When he opens the door he sees his niece and nephew watching T.V. The second they turn their head to see who walked in they both jump up from the couch yelling “Tio Lance!” 

 

Lance is pushed back a few steps at the impact of two children throwing themselves into him and he laughs. “Have you two been good while I was gone?” he asks and they children nod their head. 

 

“We watched you on T.V!” Nadia excitedly tells him and Lance waits for one of them to comment on how he didn’t win, but that isn’t what happens. 

 

“Yeah! You were so cool!” Sylvio says instead and gives him the signature Mcclain smile.

 

“You really were amazing dear.” a new voice says and Lance’s eyes fill with tears. Standing outside the kitchen archway was his mom with an apron tied around her waist and her hair pulled back. Lance almost trips over the bean bag chair on the ground trying to run and give her a hug. 

 

“I missed you mom.” he whispers, holding onto his mother like she’ll be ripped away from him at any moment.

 

“I missed you too. Now since your home I should start whipping up plenty of garlic knots for dinner tonight!” she says pulling away. Eevee then decides to jump out of his hood to take a look around the home.

 

“Whoa! A Eevee!” Nadia and Sylvio shout excitedly startling Eevee and she hides behind Lance’s legs when they start to make their way towards her.

 

“Hey!” Lance stops them before picking up Eevee and telling her it’s okay. “You have to be calm or you’ll freak her out. Same goes for any pokemon.” Sylvio and Nadia slowly walk towards Lance and they each take a turn petting Eevee who lets out a cute sound of happiness. 

 

“Now you can play with her, but no pulling on her fur or ears, okay?” Lance says and the children nod before they decide to play hide and go seek. Lance then makes his way to the kitchen to help his mom cook dinner.

-

 

-

 

-

Just as Lance and his mom were almost finished cooking dinner they hear the front door open. “I’ll see who it is.” he says setting down the knife he was using to chop some vegetables. When he steps out the archway his jaw drops at who he sees. “Veronica?!” 

 

“Hey little bro, did you miss me?” she teases and Lance has to admit he did miss his older sister and he’s glad to see that she’s okay after the whole Team Galra incident. He and Veronica end up talking and Lisa and Rachel take over his place in the kitchen. 

-

 

-

 

-

Lance couldn’t feel more at home as he sits at the dinner table and hears the multiple clinks of utensils hitting plates and watching bowls of food being passed around. He and his mom had fixed up a nice area for his pokemon to eat by the sliding glass door in the dining room leading to the backyard, and he smiles at his pokemon happily eating. His family then ask him about his journey and gym battles and Lance was more than eager to tell them about his adventures.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t win.” Lance says after the commotion of laughter of one of his stories. Everyone gets quiet for a moment.

 

“Lance, what do you mean?” Rachel asks, scooping some beans onto her plate.

 

“Well me not winning the Indigo League, well it makes me feel like I let everybody down. ” he says pushing around the food on his plate.

 

“Lance, when Luis and I were your age, we couldn’t even get pass our 5th gym badge.” Marco praises.

 

“And all I heard the rest of the evening was how much Sylvio and Nadia want to be like their uncle Lance.” Lisa says adding another garlic knot to Sylvio’s plate.

“You risked your life to save me and my company from Team Galra. You were a part in disbanding a criminal organization! If you ask me I think that’s a lot cooler than becoming a league champion.” Veronica meets his eyes and gives a smile when she sees her brother’s eyes starting to shine with tears. She watches him rapidly blink his eyes to pushing them back before giving a chuckle.

 

“You’re right, taking down a crime boss is pretty cool.” Lance gives a haughty smirk towards Veronica making her roll her eyes, but she smiles nevertheless. 

-

 

-

 

-

He should’ve been able to sleep peacefully and comfortably considering he was back in his old bed with fresh, warm  blankets smelling like fresh lavenders, but the events that had taken place back at the stadium plagued his mind. When Lance had finally managed to close his eyes all he could see was Keith with that pained expression on his face. Not even petting Eevee’s fur could calm him down like it usually does.

 

He’s such a liar. How could he do that to Keith? Especially after he told Keith that he would never be alone so long as he had him and Shiro.. He sighs as he throws his arms behind him to prop his head up and stare at the inky darkness of his room save for the Slowpoke clock with the time glowing in red,  _ 4:30 AM.  _ Lance’s mind continues to eat at him with guilt all the way until the sun rises and light slowly starts to creep through the window of Lance’s room.

 

After breakfast Lance quickly gets himself dressed and gets himself ready to Shiro’s lab to hopefully see Keith. He figures that Keith has had to make it back before him considering that he took to many wrong routes trying to make his way back home, causing his trip to be longer than what it should’ve been. 

 

Eevee prances behind him as he makes his way to the living room door to grab his shoes and coat and he sees his sisters lounging on the couch and Sylvio and Nadia looking through a pokemon story book. Rachel is the first to notice him and she gives him a questioning look as she watches him put on his shoes and slipping his hoodie over his head.

 

“Where you heading off to so early?” 

 

“I gotta talk to Keith about something important, I’ll be back in a bit!” he says before picking up Eevee and setting her in his hood before swinging the door open and bolting out the door.

 

“Lance wait! Keith’s....” Lisa starts to say, but the door is already shut before Lance could hear her. Lisa and her sisters all worriedly look at each other, knowing that Lance hasn’t heard the recent news about his childhood friend.

-

 

-

 

-

 

Lance walks into Shiro’s lab, Eevee already jumping out of his hood and he already feels the nostalgia from when he first started his journey only months ago. The same pristine white marble walls, the desk in the corner of the room stacked with documents, Adam and Shiro making out.

 

_ ADAM AND SHIRO MAKING OUT?! _

 

“Uhh?” Lance awkwardly stands in the middle of the room looking at the scene before him with wide eyes. The kissing couple awkwardly break apart, cheeks flushing in embarrassment and Shiro takes his hands off Adam’s waist to fix his hair and Adam moves over to the desk of documents frantically bringing one of the papers to his face to hide his embarrassment.

 

“Lance!” he tries to say casually as if he didn’t get caught, “What brings you here?” 

 

“I was uh, kind of hoping to talk to Keith.” he awkwardly says and he sees Shiro freeze for a moment and Adam lookup from one of the papers he was “reading”, both of their eyes meeting each others before turning to look at Lance with a sad expression. “What’s is it?” his asks, voice laced with worry. 

 

“Lance,” Shiro walks towards him and rests a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Keith has disappeared.” 

 

The world freezes for Lance and it takes him a few seconds before he swallows and shakily asks, “What do you mean disappeared?” 

 

“I thought I seen Keith come back home about a week ago, but when I went to his house a found this.” Shiro somberly says while pulling a piece of paper from his lab coat pocket and handing it to Lance who accepts it with shaky hands.

 

_ I’m going away for a while. Please no one look for me.  _

_ -Keith _

 

Lance wants to believe this isn’t Keith, but he knows Keith’s handwriting to well. His hand shakes as he reads the two sentences over and over again and his grip tightens, crumpling the paper. It’s his fault that Keith ran away and he knows it. Lance knows exactly what it was that made Keith do this.

 

_ Why can’t you just disappear from my life and leave me the fuck alone! _

 

The cursed sentence continues to loop throughout Lance’s mind. Lance’s mind continues to reel, thoughts swirling about how if only he wasn’t so fucking jealous. If only he never had that damned crush on Keith when he was younger, if only Lance didn’t care so much about his stupid reputation at the start of their 7th year of trainer school, Keith would still be here. 

 

“Lance.” Shiro’s voice cuts through his minds assault on himself, “Keith is going to be ok, wherever he is.” Shiro’s voice holds certainty as if to assure Lance, but Lance can’t meet his eyes. How could he tell Shiro, the man who acted as Keith’s brother, the one who was there for Keith when Lance up and left him,  _ his hero _ , that he was the reason that Keith ran off to God knows where.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Lance croaks out and he picks up his Eevee who is brushing against his legs in comfort, to work as his security blanket. Shiro lets out a sigh and Lance looks up at him. 

 

“There’s a new region with new pokemon I want you to check out for me. There’s a pokemon professor there named Plaxum who’ll give you a whole new pokedex.”

 

“You’re sending me?” Lance asks surprised. He feels like this is something that a more experienced trainer should be doing, or Keith, but that’s obviously not going to happen.

 

“You’re the one I need for this task Lance.” Shiro earnestly tells him. “Besides, you may even find Keith hiding out somewhere there. I figured you would also want to participate in the Johto League.” he taunts, hoping Lance bites the bait.

 

“Johto League?” he asks and Shiro knows he has him hook, line and sinker.

 

“Yeah, it’s like the Pokemon League here.” Adam says while making his way by Shiro who smiles when he sees Lance’s face brighten. 

 

“All right, sounds fun!” he gives a big smile to Eevee in his hands, “What do you think girl? Sound like a plan?” he assumes Eevee is all for it when she gives a lick to his face and tries to scramble out of his arms to get to her traveling spot in the back of his hood. “I guess I’m heading off then, but Shiro take these.” Lance says handing five pokeballs to Shiro.

 

“Your pokemon? Lance are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah. We had some good times, but I think I need to start fresh. And I doubt Eevee would let me leave her, besides I’m ready to start training her to evolve.” Lance says as he gives a bittersweet gaze at the pokeballs Shiro holds. “Well, I’m off!” he says making his way out of the lab.

 

As Shiro and Adam watch Lance turn the corner, Adam takes Shiro’s face into his hands and starts to pull Shiro towards his lips. Finally! They can continue to what they were doing before they were interrupted. But as they were only millimeters from their lips meeting they hear Lance’s voice call out teasingly,

 

“Oh! And try not to swallow each others tongues!” 

 

-

 

-

 

-

As Lance walks out of the lab doors his jaw almost drops to the floor at the two figures standing in front of him.

 

“Hunk! Pidge! What are you guys doing here?” Lance asks bewildered. 

 

“We came to make sure you were okay after...everything.” Pidge says, trying to find the right words. “We would’ve been here sooner, but we decided to stop by and see our families again too.” 

 

“Yeah, we were worried after you took off like that.” Hunk says and he sees the sadness in Lance’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lance whispers regretfully, but he feels a hand clamp on his shoulder in return.

 

“No worries buddy! So, did we just hear what we thought we did? You’re heading off to the Johto region?” Hunk curiously asks, his eyebrows wiggling and Lance laughs.

 

“Yeah. I guess I am.” 

 

“Well, we’re coming too!” Pidge cheerily chimes in with a big grin on her face. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Of course we are coming with you! If you’re as bad with directions as you told me, there’s a possibility you won’t be coming back.” Hunk jokes and at the mention of not coming back Lance’s mind reminds him of Keith again. Hunk instantly notices the change in Lance’s demeanor. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Lance looks up in surprise, but he shouldn’t be. He did travel with Hunk for months after all, it’s not a surprise that Hunk can pick up on when Lance isn’t feeling like himself. He lets out a sigh before breaking the bad news of Keith disappearing. 

 

“All the more reason for us to head to Johto with you!” Nothing is changing Pidge’s mind now. She wants to find that bastard and scold him for leaving her all alone at the Indigo Plateau. Thankfully, Hunk was left alone there too and he didn’t mind traveling with Pidge to make sure she got home safe.

-

 

-

 

-

Lance stands at the doorsteps of his house with his mother standing at the front door with tears 

 

“Mom, don’t cry!” Lance says guiltily. 

 

“I’m sorry honey. It’s just, you just came back and you’re already going off again.” she sniffs and wipes at her face. “But, I know this is something you have to so and it’s your dream. What kind of mother would I be to stop her son from fulfilling a dream he’s worked so hard for? ” 

 

Lance’s own eyes well with tears and he takes a step forward to hug her. “I love you mom. Thank you.” he whispers softly into her ear before parting. 

 

He turns around from the door and walks over to Hunk and Pidge who were standing a few ways away. They turn to them and Lance gives a nod of his head, letting them know they can head off and they all start walking out of front yard. 

 

“You know,” Pidge says after a few steps and Hunk and Lance turn their heads to look at her, “a new adventure always means a new story.” 

 

Hunk and Lance couldn’t agree more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Part 2 will take a while to come out considering I'm trying to pass this semester of college and writing a SS fic I've barely started on and will be posting on my profile. Just know that most of Part 2 will be pre-written/planned before posting and that this story may go through some edits because I feel that my writing has improved throughout the course of this story. As of now there is no set date for Part 2 but I'm hoping to at least start releasing chapters by end of December to beginning or mid January! So be on the look out and thank you guys for the love and support from this story!


End file.
